What Happens Next
by HetaliaHufflepuff33
Summary: What would happen if Johnny and Dallas would have lived? This story shows the gangs life after the book if they would have lived. I suck at summaries, please read and review!
1. Drafted

A/N: This is my first Outsiders fan fic, and it's a long one. I might do another chapter if you review! I hope you enjoy it, I really had fun writing it. Dally is a little OOC in this, as is Cherry, but I don't think he would go to war and not feel anything. So don't be mean when you review.

Just so you know: Yes I have OC's in here, and they will pop up in other fanfictions that I write about the Outsiders. I'll list them off. I will not list off the greaser children though. Two Bit's sister is also in this. Her name is Kelly and she is Johnny's girl.

Sophie Smirnov: older sister and guardian of Anne Smirnov, and she is also taking care of Anne's friends. She is Darry's girl and she's his age.

Anne Smirnov: Sophie's little sister, her best friends are Elizabeth and Alyssa Smith. She's Soda's girl, she is his age.

Elizabeth Smith: Older sister of Alyssa. She is eighteen, just like Anne. She's Steve's girl (Steve broke up with Evie in this).

Alyssa Smith: She's Ponyboy's age, she is also his girl.

You will find out more about this four girls in future fan fictions.

Summary: What if Dallas and Johnny lived? What if Dallas, Soda and Steve were drafted? What if Dallas was seeing Cherry? What if she was pregnant?

* * *

><p>Dallas Winston let out a tired groan as he pulled Cherry closer to him. He didn't want to wake up. He didn't want to leave the bed, because leaving the bed meant leaving Cherry to go to war, and leaving for war was the last thing Dallas Winston wanted to do.<p>

He remembered the day he got the letter, Soda and Steve had just gotten theirs, and now it was happening to him.

_Flashback_

_Dallas reread the letter one last time. Dammit, dammit all to hell! Just when his life seems to be looking up! Just when life started to look a little less like shit, this fucking letter comes! Fuck it all! _

_A knock came from the door of Bucks room. Dallas took a deep breath like Cherry told him to, walked over to the door and opened it to find his girlfriend. _

"_What?" Dally asked a little more harshly than he intended. Cherry bit her lip, as if debating on what she should do. _

"_I have some news for you," Cherry whispered. _

"_Well that's fucking lovely, so do I," Dallas said sarcastically. Cherry glared at him. _

"_I don't think it's more important than what I've got to say, Dallas Winston," Dallas snorted. _

"_Baby, come inside and we'll see which is more important." Cherry rolled her eyes and walked into the room. She took a seat on the bed, looking nervous. _

"_Go on, what's so much more important than my _happy," _he said the word as if it tasted sour, "news."_

"_I'm pregnant," Cherry whispered. _

_Dally's heart stopped beating, his brain stopped working, everything froze. Did she just say pregnant? Like with a baby, his baby? _Well no shit Sherlock, Cherry isn't one to screw around, _a small voice in his head told him. _

"_Pregnant?" Dallas whispered. Cherry had tears in her eyes as she nodded. _

_Dally took a deep breath. _

_"Well this really sucks, cause I've been drafted." Dallas whispered. Cherry whipped her head around to look at him, her eyes wide with shock. _

"_D-drafted?" She asked. Dallas couldn't look her in the eyes as he nodded. Cherry broke down right then in there, and Dallas pulled her into his arms. Dallas still had a reputation, but he let his guard down when they were alone or with certain people from the gang. Hell, he even told her he loved her a few times. _

"_W-w-what are w-we going t-to d-do?" Cherry asked through her sobs. Dallas held her tightly to him, trying to fight tears himself, not that he would ever admit it. _

"_I don't know, Red. I don't know," he told her. Once Cherry had calmed down enough, she kissed his cheek and said, "No matter what happens, I will always love you Dallas." Dallas looked from Cherry to her stomach. Was his baby really in there? Cherry was so slim right now, could she really be pregnant? Could Dally be a better father than his own? _

"_I love you too Red," He put his hand over her flat stomach, "and I'll try to make it back, for both of you," He kissed her lips softly. They held each other for a while, neither saying anything. Dallas was the first to break the silence. _

"_Tell anyone about our mushy moment and I'll deny it." Cherry chuckled. She knew that Dallas would always care for her, but he didn't like to show weakness in front of people. Plus a lot of people were still against their relationship. _

_Cherry kissed his lips, "I won't." Again, they sat in silence. _

End of Flashback

Dallas sighed at the memory. He would be leaving with Steve and Soda today. Everyone in the gang knew of Cherry's pregnancy, and everyone in the gang would be there to see the three off. Dallas tightened his hold on his pregnant girlfriend again. They made love for the last time, last night, and Dally had noticed the slight baby bump that was beginning to form. Without thinking, Dallas placed both of his hands over her slightly swollen stomach. He moved so he could look at her bare belly.

"Um… hey little creature thing…baby…fetus whatever… I'm your Dad." Dallas scowled at how weird that sounded, but he went on. "I-I'm leaving for war, kid, so I don't want you giving your Mama too rough of a pregnancy. S-she's given up so much, just to be with me, a no good hood." He took a deep breath before he went back to whispering to his girlfriend's belly. "I-I'm not really good with kids, but I swear that if…no when I make it back from Vietnam, I'll be a much better father than mine ever was. You'll see, I'll make you and your mama proud." He kissed Cherry's belly, not noticing that Cherry herself had woken up and had heard the whole thing.

Cherry began to play with Dally's long blonde hair, hair that would be chopped off by the end of the day. Dallas looked up at her, almost looking like he had be caught doing something wrong by his mother. Cherry smiled at that. She didn't say anything; she didn't want to ruin the moment. The couple stayed in bed for a few more minute before they got up and got ready for the day, the last day they would spend together for a long time.

* * *

><p>"Man, I ain't looking forward to the new haircut," Soda said at the bus station, trying to lighten the mood. Dallas smirked.<p>

"Yeah, and no hair grease! Oh no, what are you gonna do?" Steve and Soda rolled their eyes at him while the others chuckled.

Everyone said their goodbyes to Soda, Steve and Dallas. It was heartbreaking to everyone. Anne couldn't stop crying as she kissed Soda goodbye, and even Elizabeth looked about ready to bawl. Dallas turned to Cherry and did something she didn't expect him to do. He kissed her. Once Cherry got over the shock, she began to kiss back, and when they pulled away, Dallas did something else to surprise Cherry.

"I love you," he whispered just loud enough for the gang to hear. Cherry felt tears running down her cheeks as she managed a small smile.

"I love you too," She took his hand and placed it over her abdomen. "We both love you." Dallas gave Cherry one last kiss, before he turned to Johnny.

"Stay out of trouble, Johnnycakes. Don't go knock up your girl." Johnny managed a small smile.

"Boys, bus is gonna leave any minute," A man told them. The guys gave one last goodbye to their loved ones before they hopped onto the bus. Soda sat down near a window and waved to them, trying to make them smile. It didn't work. The whole gang watched as the bus drove away. Cherry couldn't believe that he was gone. _But he'll come back, _Cherry tried to convince herself, _He's Dallas Winston. _

*Eight Months later*

_Cherry, _

_It sucks here. Soda almost got killed the other day by a bomb, this other guy named Dallas always makes bad jokes about how our names are the same and it won't stop raining! God I miss you. How are you doing? Anne sent a letter to Soda saying that you should be due soon. I….I'm sorry I couldn't be there for the birth of our son or daughter. _

_Love, _

_Dallas Winston_

_P.S. Don't tell ANYONE that I signed my name under 'Love.' _

Cherry smiled as she reread the letter. She placed a hand on her belly. "I think your Daddy is doing alright." She whispered. The baby kicked, as if he or she was happy to hear the news.

Cherry was kicked out by her parents when they found out that she was pregnant with Dallas Winston's child. Darry, bless him, was letting Cherry live with them for a while. Cherry had been working at a diner to help pay for things (of course she was on leave now).

"Cherry, dinners ready," Ponyboy called. Cherry sighed and tried to get up.

"Ponyboy, would you help me get out of bed?" Cherry called. Pony came into her room (Soda's old room) chuckling. He helped the pregnant girl stand up.

"Thank you Ponyboy, you're a life saver." With that the two made their way to the kitchen. A pain shot thought Cherry, causing her to sigh. She'd been having pains for the past couple days.

All of the sudden, Cherry felt water running down her leg. She didn't have time to think about what was happening because a pain went through her.

"Cherry, did you wet yourself?" Ponyboy asked as he looked at the water on the floor.

"N-no, my w-water broke! We need to get to the h-hospital!" Cherry told him. It took Ponyboy a moment to understand what was happening. Once he did, his eyes widened.

"THE BABY'S COMING?" He asked. Cherry could only nod. All of the remaining greasers came running into the living room.

"What do you mean the baby's coming?" Two Bit yelled.

"I mean Cherry's water broke! I don't understand why she can't get another one and how that means the baby's coming…."

"I don't know nothing about birthing babies!" Two Bit yelled.

"How will it get out?" Johnny asked fearfully.

"I'll get you more water Cherry!" Ponyboy yelled as he tried to run into the kitchen. Darry grabbed him by his tee shirt and pulled him back.

"We need to talk about where babies come from later," He told Ponyboy before he turned his attention to Cherry. "And we need to get Cherry to the hospital. Two Bit, call the girls and tell them Cherry is going into labor. Johnny, grab Cherry's bag from her closet. Ponyboy, just stay with me, got it?" Everyone went at it. Once the girls were called, the boys and Cherry piled into the truck and went off to the hospital.

*Seven hours later*

"One last push, Miss. Valance, and you'll be able to see your son or daughter." The doctor told Cherry. Cherry felt like she was going to die before then. She had been in labor for hours!

"I can't do this," Cherry muttered. Sophie, Darry's girlfriend and one of Cherry's nurses, gave Cherry's hand a squeeze.

"You can do it Cherry, for Dallas," This seemed to help Cherry a lot, because she gave her all into the final push. Cherry could feel the baby leaving her body and sighed in relief.

"It's a boy," the doctor said once the baby began to cry. Cherry felt tears well up in her eyes. A boy, she and Dallas had a new baby boy.

The nurse cleaned the baby up some before they handed him off to his mother. Cherry felt like crying as she looked upon her son. He had a tuff of strawberry blonde hair, and mixture of Dallas and her own hair. His ears were elfish looking, and even thought all babies had blue eyes, Cherry had a felling their son would have his father's eyes.

"Hello baby, I'm your Mama," Cherry sniffed. "Daddy couldn't be here to meet you, but he promised that he would come home. He's Dallas Winston after all." Cherry kissed her sons head, making his squirm, his face looking hateful. Cherry smiled sadly.

"You even act like him. You already make a few of his facial expressions." Cherry didn't notice Sophie there, until she cleared her throat.

"Time to fill out his birth certificate," Sophie announced. Sophie signed all the things Cherry told her to, like who the Father was; Dallas Winston, and who the mother was; Sherri Valance, but then the tough part came.

"What's the little cuties name?" Sophie asked as she cooed at the little baby. He just gave her a bored expression, as if he wasn't interested. He was Dallas Winston's son after all.

"Austin Jonathan Winston," Cherry said suddenly, "Austin because his father's name is Dallas, and Jonathan because I'm sure Dally would've wanted to name him after Johnny." Sophie smiled before she quickly wrote his name down.

*A few Weeks later in Vietnam*

"Winston," Dallas turned around to see who was calling him. Johnson held up an envelope. Dallas felt his heart beat speed up. This was it; this had to be the letter he had been waiting for. As soon as he got his hands on the letter, Dallas ripped it opened and pulled the letter out. A pictured fell out of the envelope as well. Dally picked it up and took a look. It was a picture of a baby boy, and on the back it read; "Austin Jonathan Winston, born September 8th 1967." His heart stopped. This tiny little baby in the picture was his son. No, he was their son, his and Cherry's son.

He tore his eyes from the picture to the letter and began to read.

_Dallas _

_It has been two days since I've given birth, and I'm finally getting around to writing you a letter. Sophie offered to write it, but I thought it would mean more if I wore it. We have a son, a baby boy named Austin (bad joke, sorry) Jonathan Winston. I know how close you are to Johnny, so I figured that I would name Austin after him. _

_He's so much like you Dallas. He looks like you (but he has strawberry blonde hair instead of blonde) and he even acts like you a little bit. I wish you were here to meet him. I sent you a picture of him, but of course it's in black and white. _

_You don't know how much I miss you, Dallas. Every time I look at our son, I think of how you weren't there for his birth and how you might now make it back. We have to face facts Dallas, you may be _the _Dallas Winston, but you can't overcome death. _

_I love you, and I hope you keep yourself, Steve and Soda alive. _

_Love, _

_Sherri "Cherry" Valance. _

Dallas could see were her tears had dropped onto the paper, and for the first time in years, Dallas Winston let himself cry in front of people. He wasn't bawling or anything, but his tears said it all.

"She gave birth, didn't she?" Soda asked him. Dallas wiped at his tears, trying to act tough.

"Yeah, baby boy named Austin Jonathan Winston." Steve and Soda both chuckled at the joke.

The sergeant told his platoon to clean up so they could get a move on. Dallas put the picture of his son in a safe place, staring down at it one last time before he put it away.

Later that day, their platoon was attacked. Steve got away with only a few cuts, but Dallas and Soda were both shot; Dallas in the leg and Soda in the ass. The last thing Dallas thought of before he passed out was Cherry, Johnny, and the son he might never get to meet.

* * *

><p>When Dallas came to, he didn't know where in the hell he was. But then it all came back to him. The letter about his son, the platoon being attracted, Soda getting shot….Soda!<p>

He tried to get out of bed, but a pain shot through him. He had almost forgotten about being shot himself.

"Pvt. Winston, stop moving or your wound will bleed more." A nurse said as she ran over to his bed. Dallas stopped moving, but he wasn't happy about it.

"Where is Pvt. Sodapop Curtis? Yes that is his real name." The nurse sighed.

"He's asleep," She said as she pointed to the bed next to his own. Dallas would have cursed himself for not looking around if he hadn't been so relieved to see that Soda was alright.

"Will he be going back to the states?" Dallas asked her.

"No, when he's healed he'll be going back to war. You, on the other hand, will be going back home as soon as you can. The bullet just barely missed your main artery; you were really close to dying." Dallas didn't thank her, he was still Dallas Winston after all, and instead he waited for Soda to wake up. Since he was shot in the ass, he had to lie on his stomach. Dallas tried not to think about how close he came to dying. When Soda finally did wake up, he had a typical Soda grin on his face.

"Hey Dally," Soda said, "I can't wait to go home after war to show the guys my awesome ass scar!" Dallas just shook his head, a smile on his face. Typical Sodapop, of course he would show off his ass scar.

Dallas was in the hospital for two months before he was sent back to the states. He didn't know what to expect when he got home. He didn't know how he would act around his son.

He had arranged for Darry to pick him up at the airport, and from there they would go to the Curtis house. Dallas was going home with a Purple Heart; Soda had also been awarded one.

He now had a slight limp in his walk, and it showed as he made his way over to Darry in the airport. The other man smiled sadly at him. "How are you," Darry asked right away, but Dally knew he wanted to know how Soda was.

"I'm as good as I'll ever be. Soda's alright, he can't wait to show you his ass scar." Darry chuckled at that, typical Sodapop.

The drive to the Curtis house was a long one, and when they finally got there, Dally was nervous. He was about to see everyone again, and he was about to meet his son. A lot had changed since they'd left.

"Do you need help?" Darry asked. Dallas scowled.

"I can handle it, Superman," Dallas said as he grabbed his duffle-bag, but after wincing in pain, Darry took the bag from him.

"Don't you argue, you have someone who wants to meet you," Dallas sighed and limped into the Curtis house. He was greeted by the remaining greasers, their girls and of course, Cherry. Cherry was in the front of everyone, holding a bundle of blankets.

Before Dallas could make his way over to them, Johnny pulled the hood into a hug.

"It's good to see you man," Johnny said when he pulled away. Dallas chuckled and ruffled his hair. "Still can't keep your hair out of your eyes, kid?" Johnny rolled his eyes, but the grin stayed on his face. The rest of the guys, and girls, greeted Dally. Before Dallas knew it, Cherry was in front of him. She had tears in her pretty green eyes and she looked like she hadn't been getting a lot of sleep.

"Dallas, I'd like you too me your son, Austin Jonathan Winston," Cherry said. Dallas looked down at the baby. Two pairs of identical blues eyes met, but the one set had seen too much and the other set were wide, innocent and curious. Dallas bit back a sob.

"My son," Dallas whispered softly. Cherry was still crying, but she managed to say, "Would you like to hold him?" Dallas looked at her as if she were nuts, but he nodded nonetheless. Carefully, Cherry placed Austin into his father's arms. He was so small, even thought he was three months old. Dallas smiled softly as the baby gazed at him. He had a bored, yet somewhat curious look on his face, almost like he couldn't figure out who Dallas was.

"Hey there kid, I'm your Dad," Dallas said. At that, Austin smiled.

"Awe he smiled." Ponyboy and Alyssa said at the same time.

"Must be gas, no one smiles when they see Dally's ugly mug," Two Bit said with a laugh. Dallas shot him a, "don't fuck with me," look before he turned his gaze back to his son.

Dallas kissed his sons soft forehead, his eyes welling up with tears. _I will not be a pussy and cry,_ Dallas told himself, _I will not cry like a little girl! _He ended up crying anyways, but the gang knew better than to comment on it. He was Dallas Winston, and he had been in a war, he'd seen things in Vietnam and New York that the other greasers hadn't seen, things they didn't want to see.

As he held his son, he looked up at his girlfriend. Cherry's eyes were red from crying, her hair was a bit of a mess, and she had bags under her eyes, but for some odd, cheesy reason, Dallas still thought she looked blamed Ponyboy for his cheesy way of thinking.

"He's beautiful." Dallas whispered as he gazed back at his son. Austin was still smiling at his father.

Dallas held Austin for about an hour, just staring at him in awe. He wondered if he would be a good father, if he could keep his sons innocents in tack. He didn't want his kid to grow up like he did, with a slut for a mother (of course Cherry wasn't like his mother at all) and a jobless drunk for a father. No, he would do things right by his son, and by Cherry.

So, that night after everyone left and after Austin was in bed (He was staying in Ponyboy's room for the night), Dallas knew what he had to do.

Cherry and Dally had just made love, and Cherry was laying her head on his chest, worried that she would hurt his leg.

"I told ya, Red, you ain't gonna hurt me," Dallas said with a smirk. "Actually you did the exact opposite a few minutes ago." Cherry gave him a playful glare.

"Shut your mouth, Winston, before I shut it for you," Cherry told him. Dallas bent his head down next to her ear.

"Are you gonna make me, Red?" Cherry rolled her eyes.

"Oh hush you, we just made love a few minutes ago, and now you want to go at it again?" Dallas knew it was now or never.

"No, I would prefer something else," Before Cherry could say anything; Dallas pulled a ring out from his pants pockets and looked into her eyes. Cherry gasped.

"I know I ain't the best guy to marry, Red. Hell you hated me when ya first met me, but I love ya, and I don't throw that word around much. I may not be a Soc with lots of money, but I promise to take care of you and our son. What do ya say Red, will you marry me?" Dally's normally cold eyes held something they normally didn't, hope. Cherry smiled a watery smile.

"Yes, I'll marry you," Cherry whispered softly. Dallas grinned, not smirked, as he placed the ring on her finger. It was just a class ring he had stolen from a Soc a few years back, but to them it meant so much more.

"The government is gonna pay me, but I'm still getting a job, and when I do I'll get ya a real nice ring, ya dig?" Cherry shock her head.

"I don't need a different ring Dallas; I'm fine with this one." The made love once more before they finally fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Cherry woke up late the next morning to find Dally's side of the bed empty. She was worried for a moment, had it all been a dream? But then she noticed that his clothes were all over her room from last night, and that Austin's basinet was not in the room, meaning it was in Ponyboy's.<p>

Cherry quickly got dressed before she made her way into Pony's room, only to find an empty basinet. Now she was really worried. Cherry almost ran into the living room, only to find Dallas and the other remaining greasers, along with their girls, taking turns holding Austin (Darry and Sophie were at work). Johnny was currently holding his Godson (something they decided on last night).

"Oh thank goodness, I thought something happened to him," Cherry said with a sigh. Dallas stood up and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Should we tell 'em the good news" Dallas asked. Two Bit turned his attention from TV to Dallas and Cherry.

"News, what news," Ponyboy asked. Cherry was blushing at this point.

"Well, Dallas and I were talking last night," At that point Two Bit laughed and said something like, "Yeah right," but he stopped when Dallas glared at him, "anyways, we agreed that Johnny should be Austin's Godfather." Johnny looked from Austin to Cherry and Dallas, almost as if he didn't believe them.

"Me, why me," Johnny asked. Dallas smirked.

"Cause you're like my brother, kid. Plus from what Cherry tells me, you really like to hang around Austin."

"Yeah, let's just hope he doesn't like kids that much, I don't want my baby sister knocked up." Kelly hit her brother over the head, earning a loud yelp from Two Bit.

"Is that all," Ponyboy asked. He and Alyssa were sitting on the couch holdings hands.

"Um, no not really," Cherry was still blushing. Dallas smirked.

"We're getting married." At this, everyone started yelling and congratulating them. Two Bit kept on making jokes while the girls ask Cherry all about the wedding. They were a little disappointed when the heard that Cherry and Dallas would more than likely getting hitched at the court house.

"That's no fun," Anne huffed.

"Good call, Cherry," Elizabeth told them. She wasn't really into big weddings, or dresses or anything like that. She'd rather work on a car or something.

Austin had somehow fallen asleep during all this noise. Johnny handed the baby off to his mother, thanking Cherry and Dallas for naming him godfather. Cherry kissed her sons forehead.

Everyone gathered in the living room, talking and laughing, trying to forget about the war and the fact that Soda and Steve were still over fight for them. Austin began to cry at one point, and Cherry left the room to feed him.

"Wow Dally, you and Darry both gettin' married. Who'd thought," said Ponyboy. Dally looked at him for a moment, confused.

"Darry and Sophie are getting married?" Dally asked. Anne nodded.

"Yeah, I can't believe Soda didn't tell you….Well actually, I just sent the letter out not to long ago, so he probably just got it…." Elizabeth rolled her eyes at her friend.

"Yeah, he asked her right before Soda and you were shot. Steve knows, I can't believe you didn't." Dally raised an eyebrow at this. So, Darry finally popped the question.

"Good for Superman. He needs someone to keep him from stressing out all the time. I'm thinking about getting a job soon." This shocked everyone.

"A job, doing what," Two Bit asked.

"Ya'll think I'm crazy for even thinking about it," Dallas told them as he lit up a cancer stick.

"Aw c'mon Dally, tell us." Ponyboy urged.

Dally blew out a smoke ring and said, "I'm going to be a cop."

Everyone was silent. You couldn't even hear anyone's breathing it was so quiet. Two Bit, of course, was the first to start laughing, Ponyboy, Elizabeth, and Alyssa soon followed. The only ones who didn't laugh were Dally, Anne, Kelly and Johnny.

"Ya'll pulling my leg, right? Dallas Winston, hood extraordinaire, a cop," Two Big managed to get out. Dallas gave him a venomous glare. This shut everyone up.

"I'm fucking serious here, _Keith._ I've got a family to look after now, and I ain't gonna be like those jackasses down at the station. Plus, I know how a hoods mind works; they need someone like that down at the station." No one said anything; they were too shocked to even think about saying anything. The silence was only broken by Cherry walking back into the room with a happy Austin. She stopped in her tracks when she saw the shocked looks on everyone's faces.

"Okay, what did I miss?" Cherry asked as she tried to burp Austin.

"Dallas wants to be a cop." Ponyboy managed to crock out. Cherry would've laughed, if it weren't for the serious look on Dally's face.

"What?" Cherry asked.

"Cops make good money, we need money to move out of Darry's place." Dallas said simply as he put his cigarette out. Cherry was still looking at him as if he were from another planet.

"O-okay, if that's what you want to do," Cherry stuttered.

****A Year Later****

Dallas and Cherry ended up getting married at the court house, while Darry and Sophie had a small wedding at a church. They were going to wait for Soda to come home before they had the wedding, but Sophie became pregnant, so it moved the wedding along. Of course, at the wedding Two Bit and the other's learned that Sophie's real name was Olga, and Two Bit wouldn't let her live it down. Sophie gave birth to a baby boy named Kenneth "Kenny" Dimitri Curtis.

Two Bit got a job working at a bar. Two Bit said that one day he would own that bar and call it, "Two Bit's." He and Kathy were still seeing each other.

Ponyboy was getting ready for college with Alyssa. They were still a cute little couple.

Johnny was also working at the bar with Two Bit, and he was still seeing Kelly.

Steve and Soda were going to be coming home soon, and their girls Elizabeth and Anne couldn't be happier.

Dallas somehow became a cop, much to everyone's surprise. He was one of those cops that played by his own rules. Cherry was still working at the diner, and they had gotten an apartment as soon as they had the money to. Austin was a year old now.

"C'mon kid, say Daddy. Come on, you can do it, man." Dallas urged. He was sitting with Austin in the living room, on the floor. Austin gave him a look that said, "I'll speak when I'm good and ready, so lay the hell off," a look that Dallas would have used at his age too.

"Dallas, he'll speak when he's ready to speak," Cherry said as she made her way out of the kitchen.

Austin reached out towards his mother. "Mama," He cried. Cherry's smile grew and Dallas groaned.

"Great, my son's a mama's boy." He muttered. Cherry whacked him in the back of the head with a sponge. "Watch it woman," Dallas hissed. Cherry just smirked as she turned to Austin.

"Who am I, sweetie?" Cherry asked.

"Mama," Austin cried. Cherry gave Dallas a victorious grin before she bent down to pick of their son.

"That's right, I'm mama." Cherry cooed. Dallas rolled his eyes before he looked at the clock.

"Shit, we gotta go," Dallas said as he picked up his cigarettes. "Soda and Steve will be back from the airport soon." Cherry began to put Austin's little coat on him while Dallas grabbed a few of his toys. Once they were ready, they went down to the car (it wasn't the best looking car, but it worked) and drove to the Curtis's house.

By the time they got there, everyone, besides Darry, was there. Anne was jumping up and down, anxious to see Soda, Elizabeth tried not to look excited to see Steve, Kathy and Two Bit were talking to Sophie, who was holding Kenny. Ponyboy and Alyssa were trying somehow hide in the living room to make out, but it wasn't working to well, while Johnny and Kelly were cuddling on the couch.

"Hey Dal," Johnny called. Dallas nodded before he went over to the window to see if Darry's truck had pulled up. It had, and Steve and Sodapop were just getting out of the truck.

"They're here," Dally announced.

Everyone stood up and waited in the living room for the boys to come in. Sodapop was the first one to walk in, and before he could set his bag down or even say anything, Anny jumped into his arms and pulled him into a kiss. Soda was shocked at first, but he dropped his bag and began to kiss his girl back.

"Jeez Soda, get a room. Your nephew is watching ya know," Steve said as he walked into the door, Darry right behind him. Elizabeth ran over to him and pulled him into a kiss, and when they pulled away she said, "Um…hi." Steve chuckled a little.

"I missed ya too," Elizabeth glared at him half-heartedly.

Once the couples had reunited, (they had to basically hose Soda and Anne) everyone got a chance to greet each other. There were tears, laughs and more tears. After meeting his nephew, Soda turned to Ponyboy and said, "You wanna see my scar?" Dally was going to warn Pony, but he thought better of it. He needed a good laugh.

"Um…yeah, sure Soda," Pony said, he wasn't really thinking about which scar Soda was talking about.

Soda turned around and dropped his pants a little, showing off his scarred butt. "That, ladies and Greasers, is where I was shot," Soda told them with a huge grin. Dally and Two Bit started to howl with laughter, Ponyboy looked like he was scarred for life, Anne was saying something about Soda's cute butt, Sophie covered her sons eyes (as did Cherry), Johnny's eyes were wider than normal and Darry was yelling at Soda for pulling his down.

Dally knew that things would be different, but he also knew in the end, they'd be alright.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading. I hope you like. Remember to review! Oh and remember, Dally is OOC, but he has to be like that a little. I tried to keep him as in character as possible. Review!<p> 


	2. 1984

A/N: fixed this chapter, the first one was way too long. So here you all go. I hope you like it. Sorry about my failed attempt at writing cold talk. You'll see what I mean when you get to that part. It's awful. Please review, it'll make me really happy!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Outsider. I only own the characters you don't see in the book and the plot. Thank you.

* * *

><p>*1984*<p>

Years had passed, and now the everyone in the gang had a family to call their own.

Ponyboy and Alyssa went off to college, but Alyssa ended up getting pregnant during their first year. She somehow managed to go to school part-time and raise their daughter Ellie, while Ponyboy went to school full time. Ponyboy was a good father, and even with struggling to raise their daughter and go to school, Alyssa and Ponyboy did graduate. Ponyboy was an English major while Alyssa went to school to be an elementary school teacher.

Ponyboy ended up getting the book he wrote when he was fourteen published. It ended up as a best seller. Ponyboy and Alyssa did get married and had two children, Ellie and their son Michael. Ponyboy was an author, writing under the penname, P. M. Curtis, while Alyssa was an elementary school teacher. They moved back to Tulsa after graduation.

Soda and Anne got married basically as soon as Soda got home from war, and Anne became pregnant not long after that. She gave birth to a healthy baby girl named Candybar Sarah Curtis. Soda still worked for the DX, but he was the manager, making a little more money than he did before, Anne worked at the diner with Cherry, so they didn't make a lot of money. When Darry and Sophie moved into a slightly larger house, Soda and Anne moved into Soda's childhood home, where they still live today. They later had a set of twin boys, Hersey Chocolate Curtis and Ford Mustang Curtis. Soda often joked that he didn't need a car like the Socs; he had an even better mustang, one that could talk. Soda was the only Curtis brother to continue with the unique names; well Ponyboy did name his daughter, Ellie Ponygirl, but you get the idea.

Darry and Sophie ended up with two children; Kenny, and his brother David Shayne. Darry moved up in ranks at his roofing job, and now he made more money than before, but not by much. Sophie was still a nurse, a job she loved dearly. They were still living on the "greasers" side of town, but they were happy.

It seemed like everyone got pregnant at the same time right after the boys got home, because Kelly became pregnant with Johnny and her first child, Joseph "Joey" Dallas Cade. Two Bit hadn't been so happy when he heard the news, but since it was Johnny and not some bum off the street, he didn't beat him up. Johnny passed out when he first heard that his girlfriend was pregnant. The day Kelly gave birth, the first thing Two Bit said when he saw his nephew was, "Didn't know Johnnycake had it in him." Johnny just rolled his eyes and went back to worrying about Kelly.

Johnny worked at Two Bit's bar, and he made okay money. Kelly worked at a daycare for rich kids, but since she wasn't a "qualified" worker she didn't make as much. They did have one more child, a daughter named Tabitha "Tabby" Lucy Cade. Johnny refused to let his children anywhere near his parents, and the one time that his parents came over to his house (Johnny didn't know anything about it until he walked into the door to find his evil mother and drunken father messing up his living room) Johnny threw them out, saying, "I ain't gonna let you ruin my kid's lives like you ruined mine." The only grandparent the Cade children had was Kelly and Two Bit's mother, Lucy.

Two Bit got Kathy pregnant, but they didn't stay together. After their daughter Minnie Marie was born (Of course he would name his daughter Minnie), she walked out on them. Two Bit somehow ended up with Marcia the Soc, the only friend Cherry still had from that side of town. They had two more children after they got together, Mickey Mouse Matthews and Donald Duck Matthews. They didn't get married until Minnie was ten and the boys were eight and seven, they were the last of the gang to get married.

Two Bit did get the bar, and it was called Two Bit's. The gang went there to eat every Friday night with their kids.

Elizabeth and Steve eloped not long after Soda and Anne got hitched, and Soda was the best man and witness. Just like Anne and Soda, they became pregnant not long after words. Their first child was a girl named Alexandra "Alex" Isabelle Randle, and they had another daughter, Bambi Rae a few years later. Elizabeth worked as a secretary at an office building, while Steve helped Soda manage the DX.

Their children basically grew up together, and for a few of the children, they began to date one another. Austin and Candybar were seeing each other, even though they were total opposites. Austin was kind of a bad boy, with okay grades. He smoked, he cursed and he didn't take crap from anyone. Candy, on the other hand, was smart, beautiful and part of the school marching band. The only thing they had in common was music, they both played guitar and they both could sing. Soda hadn't been too happy when he learned of their relationship, after all, Candy was only fifteen and Austin seventeen, but he sort of got over it.

Joey and Ellie, best friends since they were in diapers, were also dating. It came as a shock to Ponyboy and Johnny when the two best friends caught their eldest children kissing, but it didn't surprise the mothers. Actually, they made a bet to see when the two would get together; Kelly won.

Alex and Kenny were seeing each other. They hated each other as children (well actually, Kenny had a crush on Alex, so he pulled her hair, and it just went from there, more of a love tension than hatred really), but everyone was happy to finally see them together.

Minnie was the only one of the eldest children who wasn't seeing anyone, but that didn't bother her none. Besides, she had her eyes set on Tom Shepard, Tim Shepard's son.

* * *

><p>Dallas made his way down the stairs one Friday morning. He had a slight limp in his walk today, but hopefully no one would notice it.<p>

Dallas walked into the kitchen to see his wife, son and daughter all siting around the table eating. He smiled, who knew a hood like him would one day have a family?

"Morning Dad," fifteen year old Sam was the first to greet her father. Dallas ruffled her hair as he walked past her, earning a death glare from his daughter.

"Morning Dad," Austin said between bites of food. Dallas nodded to his son and sat down at the table. He didn't notice Cherry until she kissed his lips softly and whispered in his ear, "You're limping again." Dallas cursed his injured leg.

"I'm fine, Red," Dally insisted. Cherry gave him a skeptical look before she turned her attention back to their children.

"Remember you two, we're eating at Two Bit's tonight," Cherry reminded her children. Austin nodded as he gulped down his milk, while Sam groaned.

"Great, now I have to deal with all the happy couples," she muttered. At one time Sam was seeing Tim Shepard's youngest son, Greg. Of course Greg was a lot like his father and Dallas didn't like the fact that his daughter was dating someone like….well himself, so he threaten to beat Greg up if he broke his daughters heart. The idiot broke up with her the next day, and earned himself a beating from Austin, because Dallas couldn't leave work to do it.

"Samantha, don't be bitter, it isn't your father's fault that Greg broke up with you," Cherry told her daughter. Sam grumbled as she played with her food.

Dallas took a moment to watch his family. Austin had turned from a cute little baby boy into a very handsome young man. He looked a lot like his father, besides the hair, and he even acted like Dallas to an extent. He smoked (but Cherry didn't know that), and he was a bit of a trouble maker.

Sam was a very beautiful young woman, and she knew it too, yet she didn't flaunt it. She had her father's blonde hair and her mother's green eyes. She looked like a blonde Cherry really, but she had a temper like her father, along with a nice right hook. She was truly Dallas Winston's daughter.

Dallas turned his attention to his wife, who was still pretty hot, even after giving birth twice. Cherry cut her hair a little shorter, and she had pulled out a few gray hairs, but other than that she still looked pretty good. She was so prefect, too prefect for him, yet here she was, Mrs. Sherri Winston.

Austin wolfed down the rest of his toast and began to run to the door, "Gotta go, see y'all later," He called before the door slammed. Sam looked at the clock and sighed. "I better get going too," She kissed her father's cheek and hugged her mother before she too ran out of the house.

As Cherry began to clean up breakfast, Dallas struggled to get ready for work. Cherry noticed this, of course.

"Dallas, why don't you call in sick today," Dallas scowled at his wife.

"I'll be fine, Red." Dallas told her. Cherry turned away from the sink and glared at her husband.

"You're leg is bothering you, call in sick."

"I said I'll be fine," Dallas hissed. He still hated showing weaknesses. Some things never change.

Cherry watched as Dally got ready for work, a frown on her face. Dally noticed this, and after he had his gun safely secure, he limped over to her and pulled her into his arms.

"I'll be fine, Sherri," Dallas whispered to her. Cherry looked into his eyes.

"You better be," She told him before she kissed him. As they pulled away, a smirk formed on Dally's lips.

"I better go, I'll see ya later." With one more kiss and a quiet, "I love you," Dallas left for work. Cherry watched as his car disappeared around the corner.

* * *

><p>Ponyboy Curtis was currently locked away in his "office" (It was more of a closet with a window, a desk and a typewriter), typing away at the typewriter with a cigarette hanging from his mouth. He only had a few more days to finish up his current novel, and his publisher was breathing down his neck about it.<p>

He was so caught up in his story, in his characters, that he didn't notice his wife slip into the room. Alyssa frowned at the sight before her, Ponyboy with a cigarette. He had quit smoking a few years back, but he tended to smoke when he was stressed out over a book or writing a book. Alyssa quietly made her way over to her husband, making sure not to let him know of her presents.

Ponyboy almost jumped out of his skin when he felt someone wrap their arms around his neck. He turned his head slightly to see honey colored eyes.

"Jesus Christmas," Ponyboy swore, "you scared the crap out of me." Alyssa smiled at that.

"I didn't mean to scare you baby," Ponyboy knew that was a lie, "but I'm leaving for work in a few minutes and I just wanted to kiss my husband goodbye." For a moment, Pony was able to forget about his book. His wife was there, looking beautiful even with her long hair in a bun and her glasses on. Ponyboy caught her lips in a kiss.

It was a slow, sweet kiss, nothing too heated because Alyssa had to go to work and Ponyboy needed to work on his book. When they pulled away, they were both smiling.

"Remember, we eat at Two Bit's tonight," Alyssa reminded him. Ponyboy smiled and nodded. Alyssa gave him a kiss on the cheek and said, "I gotta go, love you."

"Love you too," Ponyboy told her. With that, Alyssa left for another day of teaching fourth graders.

Ponyboy went back to work, typing like mad on his typewriter. He grabbed for his pack of cigarettes and looked inside. _Great,_ Pony thought to himself as he glared at the pack, _I'm out of cancer sticks._

* * *

><p>Johnny Cade pulled into the parking lot of Two Bit's with a smile on his face. Kelly had been a little frisky that morning, which resulted in morning sex before work. Ah, every morning should start off with sex.<p>

Johnny got out of his beaten up old car and walked over to the door. He pulled out his keys, unlocked the door and went inside. It'd be a while until they opened, but Two Bit would need help cleaning the place up.

The bar wasn't like many others; it was almost like a family place that served alcohol. Two Bit had Mickey Mouse décor and everything, along with a Mickey phone, yet even with such childish things, it was one of the most popular bars in Tulsa.

"Johnnycake, you here already," Johnny heard Two Bit yell as he walked down the stairs to the bar. The Matthews's lived right above the bar, something Johnny didn't understand, but he didn't question his brother-in-law. Two Bit was a little crazy after all.

"Yeah," Johnny said as he got out the broom. Two Bit appeared behind the bar not long after words. He noticed the smile on Johnny's face.

"Oh great, you had sex with my baby sister, didn't you," Johnny blushed at the comment, but he didn't deny anything, making Two Bit groan. Why couldn't his baby sister stay a virgin? Is that too much to ask? Wasn't Johnny supposed to be the innocent one? The kicked puppy had become a horny dog (Well not really, Two Bit was being a little dramatic).

"Sorry man," Johnny apologized.

"Don't mind him, Johnny, he's just upset that his baby sister isn't a virgin," Two Bit and Johnny turned around to see Marcia walking into the bar, a smirk on her face.

"Not true," Two Bit grumbled.

"Oh yes it is, Keith." Marcia said as she wrapped her arms around his waist. Two Bit smiled and pulled his wife into a kiss. Johnny blushed and went back to sweeping the floor. He really didn't want to see that.

"Honestly Two Bit, in front of my husband," Johnny whipped his head around to see Kelly standing in the doorway. What was she doing here?

Two Bit and Marcia pulled away. Marcia was blushing because she sort of forgot about Johnny for a moment.

"Well I came down here to find out that little Johnnycake banged my sister this morning." Two Bit grumbled. "And what are you doing here anyways; don't you have to be at work?"

Kelly crossed her arms over her chest, and eyebrow rose. "He didn't "Bang" me; we made love, and it. Was. Amazing," Johnny was blushing again. "To answer your second question, they fired me." Johnny dropped his broom. Two Bit and Marcia stared wide eyed at her.

"Fired you? But your one of their best workers," Johnny exclaimed. Kelly took a seat at the bar, trying to fight tears.

"They fired me because my brother was a greaser and because they're still bitter over…Bob." Johnny felt guilt rise up in his chest. This was all his fault, his wife was fired because he killed a Soc. Kelly must have seen Johnny's inner turmoil, because she kissed him out of his thoughts.

"Don't you dare blame yourself, Jonathan Cade," She warned, her tears gone. Johnny sighed, but nodded. He really didn't want to argue with his wife.

Everyone was quiet for a moment, and of course Two Bit was the first one to break the silence.

"Damn Socs. How about a drink on the house, Sis," Two Bit said as he moved around behind the bar.

"Sure, but no alcohol; Coca Cola please," Two Bit muttered something about his sister being, "No fun," but he got her a coke nonetheless.

"What about you Johnnycakes?"

"Pepsi," Johnny muttered. He really didn't drink much, mostly because he didn't want to be like his father.

The four sat there in the bar, drinking their sodas and beer (in Two Bit's case) in silence.

* * *

><p>"Mom, have you seen my purple plaid shirt?" Candybar called from her room.<p>

"Mom, I can't find my shoes," Hersey yelled.

"Ma, have you seen my baseball hat?" Ford asked.

"Anne baby, I can't find my socks!" Soda cried.

Anne felt like pulling her hair out. She loved them dearly, but this happened almost every freaking morning.

"Candy, it's in your closet. Hersey, check the front door. Ford, for goodness sakes, it's on the coat rack, and Sodapop Patrick! Honestly, check your sock drawer!" A series of, "Oh's" and "Found it's" rang through the house.

The kids left not long after that, leaving Soda and Anne at home to get ready for work.

"Anne have you seen my-," Anne cut him off by throwing Soda his shirt. "Oh, thanks babe." Anne rolled her eyes. The man would lose his head if it wasn't attached, but she still loved him.

Before long, Soda was ready to go. He kissed his wife and whispered a quick, "I love you," before he left. Anne smiled, they might lose everything, but God she loved her family.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth Randle was pissed off at her husband. Why? Because he was an idiot who didn't put his smelly, dirty socks in the hamper! <em>I'll show him where he can stick 'em,<em> Elizabeth growled in her head as she stormed out of their bedroom. She found Steve in the kitchen, eating.

Elizabeth stormed over to him and threw his dirty socks onto his plate of food. "What the hell, woman," Steve yelled.

"Next time you take your dirty, nasty socks off, put them in the damn hamper." Elizabeth hissed.

"That doesn't give you an excuse to ruin my food," Steve growled.

"Fuck you, Steve."

"Maybe later, baby."

"You're an ass!"

"Only for you."

"Oh I feel so lucky!"

"You know you love me."

"Unfortunately," Elizabeth said with a sigh. They had stupid fights like this all the time, so they were both used to it. Steve and Elizabeth were both quiet for a moment.

"Wanna have sex?" Steve asked.

"Sure," Elizabeth said, trying to act as if she wasn't really interested, but failing.

* * *

><p>Sophie made her way into the bedroom with a tray of chicken noodle soup and water. Darry had caught a cold at work, and now he was at home, sick.<p>

"AHHH-CHOOO!" Sophie walked into the room with a kind smile. "God bless you," she whispered. Darry blew his nose.

"Tanks," Darry said. Sophie set the tray in front of her husband and kissed his forehead. He was burning up.

"Oh you poor thing," She cooed playfully. Darry glared.

"I'm alright, 'ophie. I 'an go oo work, I 'wear."

Sophie shook her head, "No way are you going to work today. You sound terrible and you're burning up." Darry crossed his arms over his chest and pouted.

"Do not," he wheezed. Sophie kissed his forehead again.

"Do to, now stop being a baby and eat your soup." Darry sighed, but took a sip of soup. Sophie smiled as she sat down in bed with him. Once he was done with his food, Sophie got up and cleaned up his tray.

"Do 'ou 'ave work, ooday?" Darry asked.

"No, I called in sick so I could nurse my husband back to health," She said with a smile. Darry smiled.

"tank 'ou, Nurse 'urtis." He said before he blew his nose. Sophie rolled her eyes.

"How about I get you some medicine," Darry gave her a disappointed look, but nodded. He hated the taste of that junk.

* * *

><p>* Ellie Curtis, Joey Cade and Candybar Curtis*<p>

Ellie Ponygirl Curtis was walking to school, her head in the clouds, when she heard her name being called.

"Ellie, wait up," She turned around to see her boyfriend/best friend, Joey Cade, running to catch up with her. Once he caught up with her, he kissed her cheek and took her hand in his; they began to walk to school.

"I was wondering when you'd show up," Ellie commented. Joey smiled.

"Sorry, I was running a little late this morning." They didn't talk much for the rest of the journey, once at the school; they meet up with their friends at Austin's crappy car.

"Well if it ain't the lovebirds," Austin called from his spot on the hood. He had his arm draped around Candy's shoulders, and a cigarette in his mouth. Candy smile at her cousin.

"Hey El," Candy greeted.

"Hey Candybar, Kenny," She nodded to her older cousin. Kenny smiled at her. He looked a lot like Darry, but his hair was a lighter shade of brown.

"Hey Cousin," Alex called. Alex and Ellie's mothers were sisters.

"Hey Al,"

"Where's Minnie?' Joey asked, looking for his cousin.

"She's flirting with some guy over there," Alex pointed to some basketball player. Joey rolled his eyes. Minnie was a bit of a flirt.

It wasn't long until they had to go into the school. Ellie, Candy and Joey all went off to their homeroom (they were sorted by last names). After homeroom, Ellie, Joey and Candy went off to their English class.

Once they took their seats in the middle of the classroom, they read what was written on the board.

_Today we will begin to read The Outsiders, by P.M. Curtis. Due Monday: an essay on Greasers vs. Socs. _

Ellie groaned, Candy giggled and Joey rolled his eyes. Great, they had to read a book that her _father _wrote. Well at least it was one of her favorites instead of something boring. _Oh I can't wait for everyone to make fun of me,_ Ellie thought. People (mostly the children of Socs) like to harass her about her father and for being the daughter of a Greaser.

It wasn't long before the bell rang and Mrs. Greene walked into the room with a large stack of books. Without a word, she handed a book to each student. Once they were handed out, she walked to the front of the class and said, "Students normally read this book in middle school, but seeing as it is one of my personal favorites and because it has such an important message to students, we will be reading it. Now, who can tell me a little about P.M. Curtis, without looking in the back of the book," A Soc (they still used the term, but the rivalry wasn't as bad) raised his hand.

"Yes Mr. Smith?" A smirk formed on the Soc's face as he stared at Ellie.

"He's a no good greaser who just happened to get lucky." Ellie felt her blood boil when she saw his friends give the idiot high fives. Mr. Greene cleared her throat.

"I will not have you insulting people in my classroom, Mr. Smith. One more word out of you and you will be going to Mr. Finnegan's office." She turned her attention back to the class. "Anyone else," there was no way in hell that Ellie, Joey or Candy would raise their hands. Mrs. Greene turned her gaze to Ellie. _Crap_, Ellie thought to herself.

"Since the author is _your _father, Ellie, (It was a little confusing with two female Curtis's in the class, so she called Ellie and Candy by their first names) why don't you tell us a little about your father," Mrs. Greene asked her. Ellie sighed.

"Sure thing... Well, my father was born and raised here in Tulsa, and after his parents died Uncle Darry…I mean his brother took over guardianship of him and Uncle Sodap- I mean his brother Soda. He wrote The Outsiders for school, and it was about a true event, but he changed a few of the details so that it was a little more interesting. He went to Penn State University, majoring in English. Dadd- I mean Dad ended up publishing The Outsiders his freshman year of Collage, right before I was born. He ended up marring his high school sweetheart. Now he lives in Tulsa writing and enjoying time with his friends and family."

"You forgot to mention that he was a no good greaser and a friend of a murderer," Thomas Smith (the boy from before) called out. Mrs. Greene whipped around to look at Thomas.

"Go to the principal's office, Mr. Smith," Thomas got up and left the room, smirking at Ellie as he walked past. Once he was gone, Mrs. Greene turned back to the class.

"Okay, let us begin. Who would like to read the first chapter?" Ellie raised her hand.

"Go on, Miss. Curtis," Mrs. Greene said with a smile. Ellie opened her book and began to read.

"_When I stepped out into the bright sunlight from the darkness of the movie house, I had only two things on my mind: Paul Newman and a ride home. I was wishing I looked like Paul Newman – he looks tough and I don't – but I guess my own looks aren't so bad…" _and on she read. She always liked to read her father's books, mostly because even if he wasn't there with her, it was like he was telling her a story like when she was a child. Even if someone else was reading it, she could hear her Dad's voice telling the story, it was very comforting. It wasn't long before she was to the page that describes Uncle Johnny. She could feel her boyfriend's eyes on her, and it made her want to shiver.

"…_.Johnny Cade was last and least. If you can picture a little dark puppy that has been kicked too many times and is lost in a crowd of strangers, you'll have Johnny. He was the youngest, next to me, smaller than the rest, with a slight build. He had big black eyes in a dark tanned face; his hair was jet-black and heavily greased and combed to the side, but it was so long that it fell in shaggy bangs across his forehead. He had a nervous, suspicious look in his eyes, and that beating he got from the Socs didn't help matters…." _As she went on reading, as her father went on describing her Uncle Johnny, she felt her heart break. Her Uncle Johnny was her favorite, none-relation Uncle. From the time she was five, Ellie knew that Johnny had a terrible past, but it wasn't until she first read her father's book when she was thirteen that she understood his overprotective manner when it came to Joey and his sister Tabby.

Before she knew it, the chapter ended and Mrs. Greene gave them an assignment. After class, Joey, Ellie and Candy went their separate ways. The rest of the day went by quickly.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading. Please review! :D<p> 


	3. 1977

A/N: Another chapter! This is a really short one, showing how the guys are dealing with life after 'Nam. As you can see, Soda doesn't really like to think about it. Austin would be ten in this. Just so ya know... :)

Disclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders.

*1977*

Dallas was leaning up against the wall of the police station, smoking a cigarette. He could've smoked it inside the building, but he didn't really want to deal with some of the jackasses he worked with. Some of them didn't like the fact that Dallas Winston, hood extraordinaire, was now a cop.

Dallas took a moment to think about his life. While he was in the army, during basic training, Dallas began to respect his drill sergeant. He only mouthed off to him once; boy did he learn his lesson. Soda had been the guy who cheered everyone up, even while they were in Vietnam. Steve, on the other hand, mouthed off to the drill sergeant a lot and scrubbed the bathroom with his tooth brush on more than one occasion, along with a shiner or bruise once in a while. Dallas's superiors either respected him or hated him, never an in between. During his time in the army, Dallas began to respect the law more.

After coming home, all three boys had their problems. All three still had flashbacks from the war, but Steve was the worst. He had seen both Dallas and Soda get shot, and he'd seen quite a few of his new buddies die in battle. He hadn't left the field once, unlike Dallas who was sent home and Soda who had been in the hospital for two months.

Dallas hated hippies before but he really hated them now. He hated the "Make love not war," signs he saw when he got home, and how people treated the Vietnam vets like shit. He beat up a stoner once for saying some shit about how the war was "bogus," or some shit like that. The Stoner didn't understand what was happening over there. He didn't know a damn thing!

Soda liked to show off his scar, but he still didn't like to think about Vietnam. Even Sodapop Curtis couldn't get past the flashbacks of war. Dallas hated those flashbacks. Sometimes, he felt like he was _there. _He could smell the skunk-like aroma of marijuana lingering in the air, and he could hear the cries of pain from his fellow soldiers. The thought made him shudder. He'd seen so many of his fellow comrades killed in battle.

"Dallas," Dally turned around to see none other than Steve Randle. He looked like he hadn't gotten much sleep last night. _Flashbacks,_ Dallas thought bitterly.

"Hey man," Dallas took a drag from his cancer stink. "What'd you want man?" Steve leaned up against the wall, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it. Dallas looked at the tattoo on Steve's shoulder. "Never forgive, never forget," it read with a tattered American flag waving in the wind. It was a truly beautiful tattoo, something that Steve had gotten as soon as he got home. Dallas and Soda didn't get tattoos, they already had scars from when they were shot; they didn't need another reminder.

"Nothing, Soda and I had a meeting, but the guy called it off." Steve took another drag from his smoke. Dallas looked back at his tattoo.

"Man, how'd you come up with that phrase?" Dallas asked. Steve looked at his own shoulder and shrugged.

"Ain't like it matters, Dally, the war ended a few years back." Dallas took a drag from his cancer stick.

Steve didn't stay much longer. Dallas stayed outside to smoke another cigarette before he had to go back to work. His brain was still thinking about the war.

Two Bit had flat feet, so he wasn't drafted. Johnny wasn't drafted because he had murder on his record; Ponyboy had been in school and had gotten married right after school. Married people and students were the last to be chosen in the draft. Since Darry was the guardian of Ponyboy, he wasn't in the draft either, he'd also gotten married so….

Dallas finished off his cigarette and went into the station. He had a bunch of paperwork to do; it was one of the things he hated about his job. But Dallas had to confess (well only to his wife or Johnny, never any of the guys), he did love his job. He liked to help out with the troubled kids, kids who were a lot like him.

"Winston," Dallas turned around to see the chief, the same guy who'd been chief when Dallas was on the other side of the bars.

"Hey Frank," the Chief scowled at this, "what's up man?"

"You have tomorrow and Sunday off." Dallas nodded before he went back to work. He hated paperwork…..

*Steve*

Steve made his way home, the war on his mind. He couldn't get past it, images of people being blown up and shot were etched in his brain, and he'd never be able to get past it.

He walked onto the porch of his home and unlocked the door. Everyone locked their doors now; it wasn't safe around here anymore.

He found his beautiful wife, his Elizabeth in the kitchen. People often wondered how they could stay together, they were so alike. Sure they fought a lot, but Steve really loved his wife. She was the only thing that kept him going after he got home. She might be a bitch sometimes, but whenever Steve wakes up from flashbacks, she's always there to hold him, to tell him that he's safe at home. Elizabeth stayed up with him until he fell asleep, and she was the mother of his beautiful children. She's the most incredible woman he's ever met, even if she can be a total bitch.

Steve came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her middle. Elizabeth tensed at first, not knowing who it was, but once she caught the scent of Steve (a wonderful mix of aftershave, car oil, and fresh cut grass) she realized into his chest.

"Why hello Miss. Lizzy, do you know you make me dizzy?" Steve teased. Steve wasn't much of a Beatles fan (he was an Elvis man), but he thought the song fit her.

"Oh hush, Randle," Elizabeth said, still washing the dishes. Steve started to kiss her neck.

"Steve, I'll never get anything done with you kissing my neck," Elizabeth sounded irritated, but the shiver running down her back betrayed her. Steve smirked against her neck.

"How about _I _make _you _dizzy, Miss. Lizzy," Steve said with a sly grin. By the time the kids got home, the dishes still weren't done.

*Soda*

Soda rubbed the bridge of his nose, sighing. Steve was having flashbacks again. Of course, Steve would never tell Soda this, even if they were best friends, but Soda knew is best friend like the back of his hand.

Soda noticed the time and decided to go home. He had all his paperwork done, and the kids would be home soon, maybe Candy would be playing her sax. For only being eight, that girl sure could play a mean sax.

It didn't take long for Soda to get home. The Curtis house looked like it did when the Curtis brothers lived there, but with a fresh coat of paint and it was fixed up a bit (thanks to Ponyboy).

As soon as Soda walked into the house, two five year-olds attached themselves to his legs. "Daddy," They cried. Soda smiled and pick up his two sons, only to find that they were heavy.

"Either I'm getting old or Mommy has to stop feeding you," Soda teased. The boys giggled and hugged Soda. Soda hugged his boys back before placing them back on the floor. They ran off to make so more mischief.

The next person Soda was attacked by was a beautiful eight year-old with beautiful curly blonde hair. "Daddy," She cried. Soda's heart melted as he hugged his little girl, and part of him wished she'd never grow up. She was his little princess, his baby girl. But he knew she would grow, and he had a feeling that she'd end up with Austin Winston somehow, the two were just so close.

Once they pulled away from their hug, Candy began to tell her father about her day. The girl could talk your ear off if you let her, but Soda loved that about his daughter.

"…And then Aunt Alyssa's fourth grade class, the class Austin is in, did a play for us! Austin was the main character! He looked funny in his paper hat…" Soda listened to his daughter go on and on about the play Alyssa made her class preform. Finally, Anne came to his rescue.

"Candybar, why don't you go change, we're going to Uncle Two Bit's for dinner." Candy pouted, but left her parents alone. Soda pulled his wife into a kiss.

"I love her, but her talking can make any sane person go crazy," Anne said. Soda laughed, knowing it was true.

"Yes, thanks for saving me." Anne smiled and kissed his lips once more.

"You can thank me tonight when the kids are at Ponyboy's." Soda laughed and nodded. Their children would be staying with their uncle Pony and Aunt Alyssa for the weekend, leaving Soda and Anne home alone for the whole weekend.


	4. Future Wives

A/N: This chapter will explain more about the OC's. I hope you like it! Please be nice when you review! The reason why Steve is skeptical when it comes to Sophie and Anne is because of the Cold War, we were fighting communists! Look it up people! Please forgive any of my spelling/grammer mistakes. :) You guys are awesome!

* * *

><p>*Right after the events of the book* (Dallas and Johnny are alive)<p>

Darrel Curtis sat in his chair, reading the paper. It was his day off and he planned to enjoy it by staying at home and relaxing. No one was home, Ponyboy was visiting Johnny, Dallas had a date with Cherry, Two Bit was on a date with Kathy, and Steve and Soda were working. For once, it was quiet in the Curtis household.

Darry sighed in contentment as he read his paper. Hopefully the guys wouldn't barge in and ruin his day.

Just then, a knock came from the door.

Darry groaned, what did they want? He loved the gang dearly, but right now all he wanted to do was relax. But wait, no one _ever _knocked on their door, unless they were from the state. _But the people from the state were just here,_ Darry was confused, who would be knocking? _Only one way to find out, _Darry told himself as he made his way to the door.

It didn't take him long to get to the door. Once there, Darry took a deep breath. He was a little worried. What if it was the state here to take his brothers away? They'd just gotten Ponyboy back a week or so ago, they couldn't take him away now. Finally, Darry found enough courage to open the door. A woman stood there, and she definitely wasn't from the state.

She looked about Darry's age, hell she looked almost as stressed at Darry did, but even if she did look a little worn out she was still beautiful. Darry couldn't keep his eyes off of her. She had beautiful, long brown hair and icy blue eyes. They weren't icy like Darry's; it was just the color of her eyes that looked icy. She was shorter than him, but taller than some of the other girls Darry had seen. Darry also noticed that she had…..a wonderful set of…..you know.

"Hello," she even had an accent. It almost sounded Russian or something. "My name is Sophie Smirnov, We, My sister, our friends and I, just moved into the neighborhood, I was just wondering if I could borrow a cup of sugar." Darry didn't answer at first; he was busy staring at her.

"Um… Of course, I'm Darrel Curtis by the way, but my friends call me Darry." She smiled at him, which made Darry smile.

He ushered inside before he went to get the sugar.

"Your brothers," She called, "are Ponyboy and Sodapop, yes?'" Darry, who was now walking into the living room with her sugar, was a little surprised that Sophie knew who his brothers were.

"Yes," Darry must've looked confused.

"I'm the guardian of my sister and her two friends, and Alyssa, one of the girls I take care of, goes to school with Ponyboy. They have become great friends, and he has told her all about the…gang." Sophie explained. Darry chucked at that. Leave it to Ponyboy.

"Yep, sounds a bit like Ponyboy. Here's your sugar." He said as he handed her the cup. Sophie smiled and thanked him.

"Would you and the gang like to come over for dinner tomorrow? Cherry may come as well." Sophie told him. Darry wondered if this woman was a mind reader.

"No, we wouldn't want to impose." Darry told her. She chuckled.

"Such a gentleman, but I insist. We live just a few houses down in the blue house," She said as she walked out the door. "Dinner will be ready by eight."

Darry stood in the middle of the living room, awestruck.

****Dinner****

"So this broad and her sister are Russian?" Steve asked his face turned up in a scowl. Darry glared at him.

"Yes Steve, try not to be an asshole to them." Darry told him. Ponyboy snorted.

"That's like asking an alcoholic to stop drinking," Ponyboy muttered just load enough for Steve to hear him.

"Why you little-," Steve said as he tried to pound Ponyboy's face in, but Soda stopped him.

"Steve, c'mon man." Soda warned him. Steve stopped fighting, but he went on glaring at Ponyboy.

It wasn't long before everyone, Cherry, Dallas, Darry, Ponyboy, Two Bit, Soda, and Steve, all left the house. On the way to the Smirnov place, Steve began to act like an ass again.

"Are you sure they're not Russian spies?" Darry turned around and glared at Steve, which shut him up real quick.

It didn't take long to get to the blue house. It was smaller than the Curtis house, but with more flowers and stuff, it almost looked like the Curtis place before Mrs. Curtis died.

Darry walked up to the front door and knocked, not even a minute later a girl who was about Soda's age answered the door.

Soda looked at her in awe, as did a few of the other boys. She had long, curly, blonde hair and icy blue colored eyes. She had an oval shaped face and pouty lips. She was real pretty in Soda's book.

"Oh you must be Darry! Sophie hasn't stopped talking about you since she borrow that sugar." Darry blushed at that. "Who is Ponyboy? Alyssa loves to talk about this mysterious Ponyboy." Ponyboy raised his hand, his face as red as a tomato.

Someone yelled something in another language, Russian maybe. The beautiful girl who opened the door, yelled something back. Not long after that, Sophie was in the door way.

"Please come inside so I can introduce you to everyone. You have already met my sister Anne." Anne smiled, which made Soda smile. Their gazes met and Anne gave him a privetsmile. Soda felt his cheeks become hot. Well this was new; Soda was normally the one to make _girls _blush, not the other way around.

It wasn't long before the gang met with the Smith sisters. Elizabeth was Steve's age while Alyssa was Ponyboy's age. They were two Italian American's (Their father was English and their mother was Italian, but they were born in the US) from Erie Pennsylvania. Despite the age difference, Elizabeth and Alyssa almost looked like twins. Of course, their different personalities set them apart. Steve and Elizabeth "hated" each other as soon as they met.

Dinner was a lovely, friendly affair…until Elizabeth dumped her spaghetti on Steve's head.

This is how it happened; Darry and Sophie were flirting (but they'd never admit it) while Ponyboy and Alyssa were awkwardly talking about books. Soda was telling Anne a story while Elizabeth told Two Bit, Dallas, Steve and Cherry a joke.

"So then the guy says-," At that point Steve began to tap his knuckles to the table. This seemed to irritate Elizabeth, so he began to do it even louder.

"Would you stop that?" Elizabeth snapped. Steve smirked.

"Make me," He told her. Elizabeth eyed him for a moment, before she stood up and grabbed her plate of spaghetti. Everyone thought she was going to walk away, even Steve thought she would, which made his smirk in victory. Instead of walking away, Elizabeth dumped her food onto his head.

"There, I made you," Elizabeth told him before she walked out of the room. Everyone was silent. Suddenly, Alyssa stood up and ran after her sister. Darry apologized a few hundred times for bringing Steve along to dinner, while Sophie apologized for Elizabeth's rude behavior. Steve, of course, believed that he had done nothing wrong.

*Johnny*

For the first time in a month, Johnny was able to step outside without a fence keeping him locked away in the yard. The air smelled sweeter and the sun seemed brighter.

"Johnny!" Johnny turned around to see the whole gang, and….Cherry Valance? It took him a moment to remember the talk he and Cherry had while he was in jail. She told him of her attraction to Dallas, and Johnny told her to go for it, looks like she took his advice.

"Johnny," Ponyboy said as he pulled is friend into a hug. The whole gang greeted Johnny, hell even Cherry gave him a hug. Of course they came to see him in jail, but seeing them outside of that hell hole was a whole lot better.

The whole gang soon set off to the Curtis house. Two Bit left them halfway there, saying that he had to get his sister and that he would bring her over. On the way home Ponyboy went on and on about the girls down the street.

"I'm telling ya man, that Alyssa is somethin' else," Ponyboy said before he lit up a weed. Johnny said nothing. Ponyboy always talked about this Alyssa girl when he came to visit. She was all he could talk about, which really made Johnny feel left out. It seemed that everyone was going to pair off with someone and he'd be left alone.

They got to the Curtis house only to be greeted by the girls. Johnny liked them, they were real nice and pretty, and he knew that they were perfect for Pony, Darry, Soda and Steve.

The gang all sat around in the living room, Steve, Soda and Johnny on the couch (Anne was sitting on Soda's lap, did I mention that they were now dating), Ponyboy was sitting on the floor with Alyssa reading (or trying to read. They would steal glances at each other sometimes), Elizabeth and Steve were glaring/staring at each other, and Darry and Sophie were in the kitchen doing something (They were dating too, so Johnny didn't really want to think about what they were doing). Cherry and Dallas left not long after they got home. This is how Two Bit found them.

"Johnny, I want ya to meet my fifteen year old sister, Kelly." Johnny didn't seem all that interested, until _she _walked into the room.

She almost looked like the female version of Two Bit, but much prettier. She had wavy, rusty hair that went down to her shoulders, and pretty gray/blue eyes. Time seemed to stop for Johnny, and he could have sworn that he heard cheesy romantic music in the background. She was beautiful. _There is no way she'd go for a guy like me,_ Johnny thought to himself.

"Hi Johnny, I'm Kelly," Kelly said, sticking her hand out to shake his. Johnny's hand suddenly became sweaty and he felt like he was going to throw up, yet it wasn't a _bad _feeling.

"H-hi," Johnny managed to get out, his voice creaking. Dammit, why can't he be smooth like the other guys? Well, everyone but Ponyboy.

"Are you okay Johnny, you look a little flushed?" Kelly noted.

"I-I'm fine," well at least his voice didn't crack there.

"If you say so," Kelly told him, she wasn't convinced.

That was how Johnny Cade met his future wife.

* * *

><p>Please, please, please review! I'll give you all cookies.<p> 


	5. Why'd Mama Leave?

A/N: As you will see in this chapter, I'm not a big fan of Two Bit/Kathy. I hope you like this chapter and I am begging you to review! Please! Please ignore the spelling/grammer mistakes for now.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders!

* * *

><p>Keith "Two Bit" Matthews was a proud father of three; one girl and two boys. He was a business owner, a loving husband and an uncle to his sister's children and to all the gang's children. Two Bit was one hell of a guy and a great father, but every father hates to deal with certain things. Things like breaking up fights and grounding his children, or having to tell his eldest why her mother left them when she was one. Yeah, stuff like that. He remembered that day perfectly.<p>

It happened when Minnie was fourteen years old.

_Flashback _

_Two Bit woke up that morning with his beautiful/sexy wife in his arms, naked from a night of sex. He loved waking up like this; naked with his loving wife in his arms while the children were asleep. It just seemed like something out of a book (even though Two Bit didn't do much reading). _

_Not long after waking up, Two Bit got out of bed and began to get ready for the day. After his morning shower, Two Bit found his wife in the kitchen with his daughter. Despite the fact that Marcia wasn't her mother, Minnie often called her "Mom." Of course Minnie knew that Marcia wasn't her mother, but she didn't remember her own and her step mother had been in the picture since she was only a year old. _

"_Good morning ladies." Two Bit said with a large smile. Marcia and Minnie shared a look before they rolled their eyes. _

"_Morning Dad," Minnie said as she cooked the eggs. Two Bit kissed her hair before he pulled his wife into a long, deep kiss. They only pulled away when they heard the sound of fake gagging. They pulled away to see Minnie, Donald and Mickey all looking at them in disgust. _

"_That's just gross," Mickey said, making a face. Two Bit grinned. _

"_How do you think you were made, little man?" Marcia hit Two Bit with a dish towel, which made the man laugh. _

_It was a normal Saturday in the Matthews home, and like every Saturday, Two Bit and his family went down stairs to the bar too clean up. _

_Two Bit had been in the middle of scrubbing the bar when he heard a knock on the door._

"_I'll get it," Marcia said as she dried her hands off; she had been washing dishes. Two Bit thanked his wife and went on scrubbing at the spilt beer and spit. _

_Marcia walked over to the door, unlocked it, opened it and said, "I'm sorry, but we're closed." She gasped when she saw who it was. _

"_I'm here to talk to Two Bit," Kathy told her. "Um…Who are you?" Kathy's face was one of disgust and confusion as she looked at Marcia. Marcia glared at the other woman. This was the same woman who had left Two Bit a year after Minnie was born. She broke Two Bit's heart and left her own daughter. Marcia couldn't understand why someone would do that. _

"_I'm Keith's wife," Marcia said coldly. Kathy laughed at that, as if she didn't believe her. _

"_Honey, don't lie." Kathy told her. Just then, Two Bit came up behind Marcia and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her neck. "Who is it baby?" He asked, not even noticing his ex/mother of his eldest child. _

"_Two Bit," Two Bit knew that voice. It couldn't be... He looked up from his wife's neck to see a blonde woman who looked like she was on drugs, but despite that he knew it was Kathy. _

"_What the hell are you doing here?" Two Bit growled out. He wasn't letting her anywhere near _his _daughter, no, his and Marcia's daughter, because Marcia was more of a mother to Minnie than Kathy ever was. Kathy looked hurt. _

"_I just wanted to see my daughter, Two Bit. I haven't seen her in thirteen year-," Two Bit cut her off. _

"_And whose fault is that, Kathy? It ain't mine and it sure as hell ain't Minnie's." Kathy glared at him. _

"_I have a right to see my daughter. I was young and stupid then Two Bit. I wasn't ready to be a mother." She told him. Before Two Bit could say anything, Minnie appeared in the doorway. _

"_Dad, Mom, who are you talking too?" Minnie asked, looking at her own mother as if she were a stranger. Kathy gasped. _

"_Minnie," Kathy whispered before she pulled her daughter into a hug. "Oh Minnie, I can't believe that it's you." Poor Minnie looked scare out of her mind, and being Two Bit's daughter, she voiced this. _

"_Who the hell are you?" She asked. Kathy pulled away, tears running down her cheeks. Two Bit and Marcia both knew they were fake tears. _

"_Minnie, I'm your _real _mother." Kathy looked as if she expected Minnie to jump for joy and start calling her Mommy, but of course that didn't happen. _

"_Well whoo-fucking-hoo. That's great," Minnie said bitterly, her eyes narrowed. "So tell me, where have you been for the past _thirteen _years? Out boozin' and doing drugs I take it." Kathy looked at her in shock. _

"_Aren't you happy to see me?" Minnie snorted. _

"_Well I'd like to know why you left us in the first place, _Miss. _You aren't my mother, you might have given birth to me, but you aren't a mother. Marcia is my mother, so get the hell away from me. I bet you only came back because Dad has some money now with the bar." Kathy was about to deny it, but Minnie cut her off. "Just leave, because I don't want to see your face again. You left me once; I bet you can do it again." With that, Minnie walked back into the bar. Kathy stood there in shock. Two Bit turned to her.  
><em>

"_I think you should leave." With that said, he walked into the bar. Now Marcia and Kathy were all alone. Marcia glared at Kathy. _

"_Touch _my _daughter again, and you'll have me to deal with. How can you just waltz back to town and expect for Two Bit to take you back and for Minnie to call you Mama? Must be the drugs," With that, Marcia walked back into the bar and shut the door. _

_Two Bit couldn't find Minnie once he made it into the bar. "Where is your sister?" He asked his sons. _

"_She ran up to her room I think. Dad, who was that woman at the door," Donald asked his father. Two Bit ignored his son as he ran up the steps to the living area of the building. _

_Two Bit found his daughter in her room, clenching her old tattered teddy bear with tears running down her cheeks. _

"_Hey kiddo," Two Bit greeted his daughter. Minnie said nothing to her father at first. But then she asked Two Bit a question that he had been dreading for years. _

"_Why did my mother leave us?" Minnie asked her gray eyes filled with tears. Two Bit walked over to his daughter's bed and sat down with a sigh. He really didn't want to answer, but he knew he had to. _

"_When _Kathy _found out that she was pregnant, I had been the happiest guy in Tulsa. Sure, I know that having a kid wasn't all fun and games, but I wanted to be the father that I didn't have. I was so excited about the pregnancy that I didn't ask Kathy how she felt about it. After you were born, Kathy was never in the same room as you alone for very long. I didn't notices this at first, cause I was too happy 'bout becoming a father." Two Bit rubbed the bridge of his nose. _

"_When you were a year old, I found you on the front porch of my mother's house with a note. I got you inside a put you down for a nap before I read the letter. It was from Kathy explaining why she was leaving. She said that she….that she never wanted to see that "Little brats" face ever again and that she had found a guy that was going places." Minnie snorted at that. _

"_So she only came back because you have a successful business." Minnie muttered angrily, but despite the anger in her voice, her eyes told the world of her sorrow. Two Bit pulled his daughter into a hug, allowing her to cry on his shoulder. Minnie broke down into sobs right after her father pulled her into a hug. _

_Two Bit waited for his daughter to calm down before he spoke again. "Even if that woman did leave us, Min, we made out pretty good. You now have a wonderful step mother, two brothers," Minnie snorted at that one. "And an extremely handsome father," Two Bit added the last part, a large smile on his face. Minnie giggled at that. _

"_Whatever you say Dad," She told him. Two Bit pouted. _

"_Don't you think your daddy is good looking?" He asked. Minnie made a face. _

"_Ewe, you're my Dad, of course you're not good looking." She was grinning now. "You're drop dead gorgeous!" This made both of them laugh. After they calmed down, Two Bit kissed his daughter's head and got up to leave. _

"_Daddy," Minnie called before Two Bit left the room. Her father turned around to look at her, a small smile on his face. _

"_Yes Minnie?" Minnie smiled back. _

"_I love you." Two Bit's smile grew. _

"_I love you too, Minnie." _

End of Flashback

Yes, there were just some things that a father had to do, even if they didn't want to.


	6. Daddies and Dates

A/N: I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm sorry if it isn't one of the best chapters you've read, but whatever. Please ignore spelling and grammer mistakes, I might have missed a few. Thank you for reading. Don't forget to review!

Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders! The awesome S. E. Hinton owns that wonderful story and its wonderful characters. I do own the ocs and the plot.

* * *

><p>*Daddies and Dates*<p>

Dallas Winston and Johnny Cade sat in the living room of Johnny's house, waiting for the poor soul who would take Tabby Cade on her first date. Dallas was there basically to scare the living shit out of the poor boy.

"So what do we know about this kid?" Dallas asked his buddy. Johnny shrugged.

"Tabby didn't tell me anything about him." Johnny told Dallas. Dallas gave him a skeptical look.

"Well, that sounds a little fishy." Johnny shook his head.

"I trust my daughter, Dal. I'm sure this boy is nice and will treat Tabitha right." Dallas didn't look convinced, but he didn't say much more.

It wasn't long before a knock came from the door. Johnny was about to get up to answer, but Dallas beat him too it.

"This will give me the chance to scare him." Dallas told him. Johnny rolled his eyes, but he remained seated.

Dallas opened the door, expecting to see a thirteen or fourteen year old boy (Tabby was thirteen) awkwardly standing there. Instead, a sixteen year old boy stood before him. The boy wore nice clothing and he had a beautiful red rose in his hands. Dallas looked behind him to see a nice car.

"So, where is your brother?" Dallas asked. The boy smiled sheepishly.

"Um…No…My name's Evan Johnson and I'm Tabby's date." Dallas stood there in shock for only a millisecond before he reacted.

"The hell you are," He told the boy before he slammed the door in his face. He turned around to see a shocked Johnny.

"What was that all about?" Johnny asked. Dallas was fuming!

"My niece, my sweet innocent niece is going out with a sixteen year old Soc." This caught Johnny off guard. Tabby, his Tabby-cat had a date with a horny sixteen year old? How was that possible? Why a Soc? As if on cue, Tabby, Cherry, Kelly and Sam all came into the living room.

"Is Evan here yet?" Tabby asked. She looked beautiful, Johnny had to admit. She was truly growing up, but there was no way she was grown up enough to go out with a sixteen year old Soc.

"He's here alright, and there's no way your leaving the house with a _sixteen _year old _Soc._" Dallas hissed out. Tabby blushed and looked down at her shoes.

"Tabby, why didn't you tell me? Did you know about this Kelly?" Johnny asked after a moment of silence.

"Yes, but I just found out about the age difference about a half an hour ago." Kelly assured her husband. Johnny turned his attention to Tabby.

"Well, I knew you wouldn't let me go out with him if you know," Dallas muttered something under his breath, "and I knew you wouldn't like the fact he's a Soc." Tabby told them. Johnny took a deep breath.

"Tabby-cat, the only reason why a sixteen year old would go out with a thirteen year old is to con them into sex. I just don't want to see you get hurt." At that moment, Tabby looked up at her father with large, brown eyes. Johnny gulped; he could never resist those eyes.

"But Daddy," Oh God, she even used the Daddy card, "Evan is different. Please Daddy, give him a chance." Johnny tried to resist, he really did, but when it came to his daughter he was a total push over.

"Fine," Johnny said, "you can go on your date." Tabby looked up at him with large, surprised eyes. She ran over to her father and pulled him into a hug.

"Oh thank you, Daddy." Johnny smiled and kissed her hair. Not long after that, Tabby and Evan were off to their date, and Dallas and Johnny were off getting the guys together to spy on them.

* * *

><p>They ended up going to the drive-in for their date. Evan paid for their drinks and their snacks, which Tabby found to be really sweet. They now sat in the car, Tabby curled up next to Evan with his arms around her, both watching the movie. Every once in a while, Evan would look down at his date and smile; he couldn't believe that they were on their first date.<p>

Evan didn't have any alternative motives, like most boys his age would. Of course he was a teenage boy, and teenaged boys thought about sex and stuff, but he knew that Tabby was too young for that. Plus she wasn't the kind of girl to sleep with every boy that bought her a coke. That's what he liked about Tabby, she had morals; she was also insanely beautiful, but that was beside the point.

It wasn't long before their snacks and drinks were running low. Evan was the first to notice this, so he nudged Tabby softly and said, "How about we go get some more drinks." Tabby sat up and nodded. Slowly and quietly, the young couple made their way to the snack shack thing. What they didn't know was that Johnny had Ponyboy trailing after them, spying.

Ponyboy hated this, why did his buddies have to do this? He understood the fact that the boy was older, but Tabby would never let him go too far, she just wasn't that kind of girl.

"So what do you want?" Evan asked as he pulled out his wallet. Tabby blushed.

"You know you don't have to pay for everything." She told him softly. Evan chuckled at that. You could tell this was her first date.

"The boy normally pays for everything," He reminded her. She sighed.

"I know that, but I feel bad," Tabby told him, looking down at her feet. Evan took her chin softly in his hands and pulled her head up a little to look at him. His face was soft as he said, "I want to pay, Tabby. Please don't feel bad," He then placed at kiss on her cheek. Tabby felt a little disappointed when he didn't kiss her lips, and she was about to pull him into a kiss until someone bumped into them.

"Oh I'm so sorry, I…..Tabby what are you doing here?" Ponyboy asked. Tabby felt her heart stopped. Her Godfather was here, that was not a good sign. If her Godfather was there, that meant that her father and the rest of the gang would be there. Oh God, why do you have to be so mean?

"Uncle Ponyboy, what are you doing here?" She asked softly. They were lucky that the line was moving slowly.

"Oh nothing, this must be your date. Hi, I'm Ponyboy Curtis, Tabby's Godfather." Evan and Pony shock hands.

"Evan Johnson, it's a real honor to meet you sir. I love your books." Ponyboy smiled at that, before he turned back to Tabby. All she needed to know was in his eyes. He was telling her to run, that her crazy uncles Dallas and Two Bit would be looking for them, and that her father wouldn't stop them from ruining her date.

"It was nice talking to you Uncle Pony, bye." The couple quickly got their food and left the building, Tabby pulling Evan along.

"What's the hurry?" Evan asked.

"My idiotic Uncles and my father are here, to spy on us and to ruin our date. We have to get back to the car and lie low." Evan, who wasn't a big fan of her Uncle Dallas, nodded and ran with her to the car.

Once they got back to the car, they took a moment to catch their breath. They made it, they really made it. Tabby smiled at Evan, and Evan smiled at Tabby. Slowly, they leaned in for a kiss, and when their lips were just barely touching, a knock on the window made them jump. They turned around to see Two Bit Matthews standing there with a large, idiotic smile on his face. Tabby felt like screaming as Evan rolled the window down.

"Hello son, you must be little Tabby-Cat's date. How about you kids come sit with us in the seats over there," Two Bit said as he pointed the seats out. Tabby really wanted to die right then. Evan, being the smart guy that he was, gave Tabby a look. It basically said that they might as well go with him. Tabby sighed and nodded.

"Sure Uncle Two Bit." After Evan locked up the car, they followed Two Bit over to the seats. Tabby had been right; the whole gang was there, including her Uncle Soda and Uncle Darry. She felt like dying. After Tabby introduced Evan to her Uncles, they sat down to watch the rest of the movie. At one point, Tabby began to shiver a little from the cold. Evan noticed this and wrapped his arm around her. Dallas and Johnny noticed this, and Dallas was the one to act.

"Okay buddy, hands off my niece." Dallas told him, acting as if he were arresting Evan. Tabby blushed.

"Uncle Dallas!" She hissed. She then turned to her father, "Dad, please tell him to stop." Johnny was torn, but then he remembered what he used to think about when he was sixteen. This seemed to push in forward. Johnny didn't tell Dallas to stop picking on Evan; he didn't say anything at all. By the end of the night, Tabby was pissed. She didn't even get to hug Evan goodbye before her Uncle Dallas pulled her away from him. Oh Evan would never want to go on a date with her ever again.

* * *

><p>Kelly sat in the living room, sipping a coke and looking out the window anxiously. Johnny had left about two hours ago to get toilet paper, which really worried her. Just as she was about to get up and call Ponyboy, Johnny and Tabby walked into the house. Tabby looked as if she were ready to cry.<p>

"Tabitha, I'm sorry." Johnny pleaded. Tabby whipped around and glared at her father, which really threw her mother off.

"No you're not Dad. Why would you want to ruin my first date?" Kelly was knew what happened now.

"I was just worried about you!" Johnny told her. Tabby's glare stayed in place.

"I'm not always going to be your little girl, Dad. I'm growing up, if you like it or not." She began to run to her room. "Just don't talk to me!" she called before she slammed her bedroom door. Kelly turned to face her husband, a disappointed look in her eyes.

"I can't believe that you did this, Johnny." She didn't say much more, which hurt Johnny more than having her yell at him.

*A week later*

Tabby gave her father the silent treatment for the next week, which really killed her father. Tabby still hadn't heard from Evan, which really unset her. It looked like her stupid uncles ruined her chances with him.

One day, the phone rang, and it was for Tabby.

"Who is it?" Tabby asked her mother. She had given up on waiting for Evan to call.

Kelly smiled. "You'll see." She handed her daughter the phone and left the kitchen.

"Hello," Tabby greeted.

"Hey Tabby," Tabby felt her heart stop. It was Evan, it was Evan!

"Oh, hi Evan…Look I'm sorry about how my father and uncles acted on our date. I understand if you don't want to see me again." She heard Evan chuckle. What the hell?

"Tabby, don't worry about it. I still want to date you, as long as your aren't mad at me for not calling. I just wanted to give you time to cool off before I called you again." Tabby smiled at that. He was so sweet.

"You really mean it?"

"Yes, I do. Tabitha Cade will you be my girlfriend," Tabby felt like jumping up and down and squealing. Instead she took a shaken breath and said, "Yes."

Later that day, when Johnny got home from work, he was pulled into a hug by his daughter as soon as he walked into the house.

"I'm sorry for being so mean, Daddy." Tabby told him. Johnny smiled and hugged his daughter back.

"I'm sorry for being a jerk." Johnny told her.

That night, Johnny asked his wife why Tabby was so happy. Kelly smiled and said, "She and Evan are dating now." Johnny felt like he was going to have a heart attack.


	7. Weird Dreams and Ass Like Husbands

A/N: Another chapter guys. This one is a little different, but you'll see what happens in the end. Yes it still has something to do with this story, you'll see. I hope you like it and don't forget to review! Please review! Sorry for any spelling or grammer mistakes that I have made.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders, the amazing S. E. Hinton.

Once upon a time, in a land far away from here, there lived a beautiful princess named Cherry. Well, her real name was Sherri, but peopled called her Cherry because of her red hair. Anyways, the princess was lucky, she had a large castle to live in, a loving fiancé Lord Robert, and everything a princess would want, yet she wasn't happy. She couldn't seem to find happiness anywhere, until she met the outlaw Dallas "Dally" Winston. That day changed her life forever.

She had been in her room when a young girl came to her door. She bowed and said, "His majesty wishes for your presents in the throne room, Princess." Cherry smiled at the servant girl.

"Thank you Alyssa. You may go," the young girl with the honey colored eyes bowed once more before she left. Cherry made sure that she looked presentable before she left her room for the throne room. When she arrived in the throne room, she was greeted by many guards and soldiers, all on high alert, this confused Cherry. She was about to ask about it until her mother forced her to take her seat on her own throne. There, in the middle of the room stood seven boys, peasant boys who needed a bath. Cherry recognized a few of the boys, Sodapop (what an odd name) and his friend Steve, the boys who repaired wagons and such for the royal family, Ponyboy the stable boy, and Johnny the kitchen boy. The other three she didn't know, but the elf-like blonde boy seemed a little familiar….

"It seems we have finally captured the outlaw Dallas Winston, and we have captured the boys who have helped him." The King, Cherry's father, sneered. Before of the boys could speak, a cry was heard.

"Ponyboy, no," Cherry turned her head to see the servant girl, Alyssa, running towards the stable boy. The guards acted fast and pulled her away from the boys, telling her to shut up. She didn't listen. "Please your highness, please don't kill my husband." Cherry was a little surprised to hear that little bit of information, but then again it was common for young people to get married.

"Silence, you foolish girl, this boy has committed a crime!" The king yelled. There was a torn expression on the Stable boy's face, making Cherry's heart break. She looked at all the boys, even Dallas Winston. Their eyes met for a moment. Cherry could tell that he had no fear of dying, no regrets, but for some reason she simply could not see him die.

"Father, wait," Cherry interrupted. All eyes turned to her, which made Cherry a little nervous, but she went on nonetheless. "Maybe you should give these poor boys a chance. They were just helping a friend." The king glared at his daughter.

"These boys are criminals, they must be punished." Normally, Cherry would never question her father, but she felt as if she needed to save these people (especially that outlaw Dally, but she would never admit that).

"But father, you can't kill these young boys! Most of them have wives and children, and maybe we can teach Mr. Dallas Winston how to act as normal member of society. Please father, don't kill them."

Dallas Winston snorted. "Ain't no way you're changing me." He told them, his blue eyes as cold as ice, almost telling Cherry that he didn't need her help or her charity.

"Fine, I will let them live, but only if the outlaw will give up his life of crime. He will stay in the dungeons for month or two for his crimes, but he will live. Will you give up a life of crime, boy?" Cherry could see in his eyes that he was about to decline, but then the dark kitchen boy, Johnny (Cherry remembered that he had a wife and son at home, and another one on the way. Gossip traveled quickly in the castle), whispered something to the outlaw. Whatever the boy said seemed to soften the harden criminal. He turned his gaze back to the king as he said, "Fine, I'll give up my life of crime." The other boys were free to go while Dallas was taken to the dungeons. For some reason it hurt Cherry to see them take Dallas away. She didn't know why, he was a well-known criminal in their country and in the neighboring country, but her heart couldn't help but to speed up when their gazes met.

That night, Cherry couldn't seem to get the outlaw out of her mind. She couldn't stop thinking about his eyes or his elfish features, nor could she forget the way he seemed to hate the world. It broke her heart to see him so hateful towards everything and everyone (well it seemed that he had a soft-spot for that Johnny boy). Finally, she couldn't take it any longer. Cherry threw back her covers and got up out of her soft, warm bed. She threw on a dressing gown before leaving her room with a small candle in hand.

The castle was cold at night; she could feel the coldness of the stones on the floor through her thin slippers. The only light in the castle (besides her dull candle) seemed to be coming from the large windows, outside the windows the moon hovered in the air, eerie and full. Cherry couldn't help but to think about all the ghost stories she had heard as a child, most having to do with the castle she called home. Slowly, the princess made her way to the dungeons.

Cherry had only been to the dungeons once, and after that first time she vowed to never go back to that horrid place ever again. At that moment she was going back on her words. Slowly, so she wouldn't trip, the princess made her way down the steep stairs that led to the dungeons. She could barely see, even with the candle it was almost pitched black.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, she made it to the dungeons. Rats ran away from the little light that the candle provided. Cherry slowly and carefully navigated her way through the dungeons.

After a while, Cherry began to panic. She couldn't seem to find Dallas anywhere. Just when she was about to turn back, she could made out blonde hair through the dull candle light.

"What the hell do you want," Dallas asked. He already knew exactly who it was, even with the crappy lighting. "Princesses shouldn't be down here." He sneered. Cherry ignored his comment as she neared his cell. His cell was one of the cleaner ones, it wasn't littered with bones or rats, but it was still pretty crappy looking.

"Are you alright?" Cherry asked. Dallas laughed bitterly.

"I love how you act like you give a damn. Just because you saved a few peasants doesn't mean I have to thank you. You're still a no good blue blood." Cherry was beginning to get angry now.

"I don't want you to thank me, or do anything for that matter, but maybe you could speak with a little more respect." Dallas snorted at that.

"I don't show respect to nobody. So why don't you get your pretty little ass out of here before your daddy finds out that you're talking to a no good criminal." Cherry glared at him, but she stayed in place. They went on glaring at each other for about ten minutes before Cherry finally left, but it wouldn't be the last time that she would come to the dungeons. She would come every night, just to see Dallas. Of course she wouldn't admit this too herself, instead she told herself that she was trying to teach him how to act like a normal citizen. Dallas didn't speak to her, unless it was to insult her. This went on for two months, until the night before Dallas would be set free.

Cherry had been sitting in front of his cell, playing with a piece of sting when Dallas finally stood up and yelled, "Why do you mess with me like this?"

Cherry gave him a questioning look. "What do you mean by that, Sir?" She asked. Dallas glared at her.

"You know goddamn well what. Every time I see you my heart starts racing, I can't get you outta my head, and I can't fucking stand it! I can't stand feeling like this! What are you doing to me?" Cherry felt her heart swell. So he felt it too. It was sweet, yet sad. He didn't know what love was, he didn't know that it was love that he was feeling.

"It's love that you're feeling Dallas." Cherry told him simply. He glared at her.

"I don't love anybody!" He snapped. Cherry smiled at him.

"You love Johnny, and you love me, you just won't admit it. If it makes you feel any better, I think I love you too." Dallas seemed to be calming down, but he still looked confused. It broke Cherry's heart to see him like this. The poor boy never knew love.

"I-I can't love anybody. 'Sides you're getting married to that ass, Bob." He spit out the name as if it tasted bad. Cherry's heart stopped. She had forgotten all about Bob.

Dallas was sitting down in his cell now, his back to the wall. Cherry slowly moved closer to the cell, putting her arm through the bars.

"Dallas, you can love. Please just try to love, and maybe we can run away and get married. I don't know, but I do know that love is a beautiful thing that shouldn't be taken for granted or ignored. You have to cherish it." Dallas snorted halfheartedly at her cheesy speech, but he too moved closer. He took her hand in his.

"Fine, I'll try to love, but don't blame me if I'm not good at it." Then, they shared their first kiss in between the bars of his cell.

"Tell anyone about this mushy moment and I'll deny even knowing you," Dallas told her before he kissed her again. Cherry smiled into the kiss.

* * *

><p>Dallas Winston was not the ideal lover. He wasn't the kindest or gentlest man nor was he the sweetest, but there were moments when he could be the sweetest man ever, and not ever try. He was also a very jealous man, not that he would ever admit it. Whenever she spoke (more liked complained) about her marriage to Bob, he would turn red with anger.<p>

Dallas ended up becoming one of Cherry's personal guards, which gave them quite a bit of time together, unfortunately it also meant that Dally had to be around when Bob came to discuss wedding plans. They were still trying to make up a plan to avoid the wedding.

It's not like Cherry hated Bob, but she didn't love him. He was too in love with his wine and ale to ever love her, and his hatred for the poor really was a turn off. Bob often beat up or even killed peasants, saying that he was helping to clean their fair city's streets of filth. This angered Cherry, and it angered her even more when she learned that Bob and a few of his friends had beat the poor little kitchen boy half to death. That also happened to be a reason why Dally hated Bob.

Of course Dallas's friends and their wives knew about their relationship, and they knew better than to run their mouths, because Dallas would gladly break their jaws it they did (unless it was Johnny of course).

Now, Cherry sat in her room brushing her beautiful red hair. A knock came from the door.

"Enter," Cherry called as she set down her hair brush. Alyssa Curtis, the young servant girl, came into her chambers carrying a letter with her. Cherry noticed the slight swell to the young girl's belly. _She must be with child,_ Cherry thought fondly.

"A letter from Lord Bob, Princess," Alyssa said with a bow. Cherry rolled her eyes at the bow. She didn't like the fact that her friends had to bow to her, it was quite annoying.

"Please do not bow to me, Alyssa. You are my friend, and I understand if you must bow in front of others, but in your condition it makes me nervous." The servant girl blushed at the mention of her pregnancy, but she nodded anyway.

"Thank you, your hi- I mean Cherry. It is an honor to be your friend." Cherry smiled.

"I hear you and your husband can read." Cherry commented. Alyssa blushed and nodded once more. It was very odd for a peasant or servant to know how to read. "Well I enjoy it myself, and I wish to give you a few of my books." Cherry quickly ran over to her bookshelf and pulled two nice sized books out from it and handed them to Alyssa. "Please have Dallas or one of the guards help you carry these. I worry for your health." Alyssa thanked Cherry many times before she left the room. Once she did leave, Cherry took the letter from Bob and opened it. He was away in the next kingdom doing business with her father, and he would be gone for another few months. This gave Cherry and Dallas much more time together and time to think about their plan.

_My Dearest Cherry, _She had to roll her eyes at that one.

_We will be gone for a few months, and I hope that you don't become lonely. It is times like this that I wish that your noble friend wouldn't have married that filthy bartender with the bastard child. _Cherry felt like throwing the half read letter away at that point. Cherry's good friend, Marcia, fell in love with Keith "Two Bit" Matthews, a bartender and father (he also happened to be one of the boys who helped Dallas). They began to have an affair (Keith's wife had died in child birth, but Marcia was to marry Lord Randy). It wasn't long before they couldn't stand being apart, and they secretly married. After hearing of this news, her parents disowned her and her father almost killed her unborn child by trying to punch her in the gut. Thankfully he wasn't a very strong man. _I do miss you, and we shall be married as soon as I come home. Please stay away from those peasants, they are nothing but sum. _

_Love, _

_Robert _

Cherry threw the letter in the trash. Well that was the most romantic letter she had ever received, not! Dallas was more romantic than Bob at times, and that was saying something.

A knock on the door brought her from thought.

"Enter," she called. Dallas entered the room without Cherry noticing, she was too busy trying to straighten her books. Dally wrapped his arms around her waist and began to kissed her neck.

"Miss me, baby?" He whispered husky into her ear. Cherry suppressed a shudder.

"Dallas, please don't, I've got something to tell you." Dallas ignored her pleads and went on kissing her neck.

"Can't it wait?" He asked. Cherry somehow found the strength to move out of his warm embrace, her eyes serious.

"Dallas this is about the wedding." This seemed to bring Dallas out of his lust (sort of). He's cold blue eyes turned colder at the mention of her wedding and his face grew serious.

"What about it?" Dallas asked her, his voice cold. He wasn't trying to be mean to her; he just hated talking about her wedding.

Cherry took a deep breath. "Dallas, I think we should get married and run away. The rest of the gang can come to. The problem is I don't know where to run to." She took a seat on her large bed. Dallas looked at her as if she were crazy. She would seriously give up a life of luxury to be with a guy like him? She couldn't be serious. But she was. He could see the determination on her green eyes. She wanted to be with him, she wanted to be his wife. The thought made him giddy and happy, but these emotions did not show on his face. No, he was still Dallas Winston after all.

"I know a place. It's a ways away, but it'll be perfect." Cherry's eyes lit up at his words. She stood up and ran over to Dallas, pulling him into a kiss. After getting over the wee bit of shock Dallas began to kiss her back. When they pulled away, their foreheads rested upon each other, and goofy smiles adored their faces.

"I'll pack tonight and we'll leave tomorrow night." Cherry whispered. Dallas nodded.

"I'll tell everyone to get ready. Two Bit can even start up a bar in the new place." He kissed her lips softly.

So it was decided, they would run away tomorrow night. They would marry before they left the kingdom, of course, and then they would set out to this new place.

The next day, Cherry acted as if everything were normal. Dallas had the day off, which he was using to get things ready for their long trip. Cherry was a little worried about Kelly (who was eight months pregnant) and the newly pregnant Alyssa. Would their bodies be able to handle the trip? She still worried about it, even after Dallas told her that they'd be fine.

"Mother, may I be excused." Cherry asked that night at dinner. The queen nodded before she went back to flirting with the young guard. The sight made Cherry sick, her parents were not happily married, which meant that they both had their fair share of lovers.

Cherry made her way to her chambers to make sure that everything was ready. She then set to work on writing a letter to her parents and to Bob telling them that she and Dallas were running away to be married, and that they weren't coming back. At midnight, Cherry snuck out of the castle and met Dallas at the back gate.

The trip to the preacher was a short one, and they were met by all of Dallas's friends and their wives and children. Cherry hugged her friend Marcia with tears in her eyes. Her friend was with child for the second time, with a toddler on his father's hip and a step daughter. She looked happy, as happy as Cherry and Dallas would be after they got out of the kingdom. The wedding didn't take long, and it wasn't long before Cherry was Mrs. Dallas Winston, a title she could call her own. After the ceremony, they all went to the Curtis cottage a little ways out of town, where their horses and buggies would be waiting to take them away. The men loaded the few things they needed and the bags before they set off. Cherry watched as the children fell asleep in one of the buggies, their mother's kissing them goodnight. She had to smile as Johnny fussed over his pregnant wife and his two year old son. He was a good father.

Cherry rode her own horse, Sting Ray. He was a reddish color, but at night he looked to be brown. Somehow Ponyboy was able to sneak him out of the stables earlier in the day.

After two days of nonstop travel, they finally made it to an old abounded church on a hill in the middle of the forest.

"This is it," Dallas said as he got off his horse. "We can use some of the good lumber to build our houses." It took a week to build the first house, Darry and Sophie's home. It was the largest because they all would be staying in the house until their own homes were finished. Two Bit's house was the next to go up, followed by Johnny's. The night before their home was finished, Kelly went into labor. Johnny stayed by her side the whole time, and at about six A.M. Kelly gave birth to a beautiful dark little girl. She had her father's eyes, large and dark. After the small celebration the men and women went back to getting thing ready. Ponyboy's home was next to be finished, followed by Sodapop and Anne's home, then Steve and Elizabeth's. After a month of work, they finally finished their own home.

Months went by peacefully, and before Cherry knew it she was pregnant with their first child, and not long after that she gave birth to a healthy baby boy named Austin. Everything was wonderful, until the night that her father and Bob found them.

It had been a normal for the Winston family, and it had even been a normal night. They ate dinner, cleaned up, Cherry fed Austin, they put him to bed and they too went to bed. It was normal, but just before Dallas and Cherry felt asleep, a loud crashing sound was heard. Dallas and Cherry both shot out of bed. Cherry went to Austin's basinet while Dallas got his pistol. He turned to his wife and child, kissed both of them and said, "Stay here." Then, he was gone. Of course, Cherry stayed put, until she heard a gunshot.

She ran out of her room, her crying son in her arms. The scene she found made her scream.

Her father and Bob stood in their small home; Dallas was on the floor in a growing pool of his own blood, groaning in pain.

Before anyone could do anything, Cherry began to wake up. She woke up in her normal bed in Tulsa Oklahoma, screaming her head off.

"What the hell woman?" Dallas asked groggily. Cherry said nothing as she tried to control her breathing. This worried Dallas a little bit. "Cherry?" He asked.

"Sorry honey. I just had the weirdest dream." She turned towards her husband. Dallas groaned, knowing that Cherry was going to talk his ear off about this dream she had.

"Okay," he said as he folded his arms behind his head. "Tell me what your dream was about." And she did. When she finished, Dallas snorted and said, "Of course you would be a princess." This caused Cherry to smack him over the head with her pillow.

"What was that for woman?" Dallas hissed out. It didn't hurt him or anything, it was just annoying.

"For being an ass," Cherry told him simply.

* * *

><p>See, I told you that it had something to do with the story. Sorry for the crappy ending. Please review!<p> 


	8. Cowgirls Don't Cry

A/N: I plan on making other little song fics about the gang and their daughters. I really like how this turned out, and I do believe that this song fits these two. For one thing, Sam is Dallas Winston's daughter; she isn't one to cry easily, so yeah. I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's really short, sorry about that. Please review! Please ignore any spelling/grammer mistakes, I really do try to fix them all, but it doesn't always work.

Disclaimer: I only own the Ocs, I don't own the Outsiders. The wonderful S. E. Hinton owns the Outsiders. I also don't own the song Cowgirls Don't Cry, Brookes and Dunn own that.

* * *

><p>*Cowgirls Don't Cry: Dally and Sam*<p>

When Sam was five, Dallas bought her a horse and taught her to ride. She fell many times, and it taught her a lesson that she learned a little too well.

"Cowgirls don't cry," Dallas told his daughter as he picked her up. A teary eyed Sam looked up at her father.

"The-they don't Daddy?" Sam asked. Dallas picked up her cowgirl hat and put it back on her head, a small smile on his face.

"Nope, they fall and get back on again. They keep on riding." These words would follow Sam for the rest of her life.

* * *

><p>She married, but it wasn't quite right. He didn't love her, not anymore and when he started to come home late at night things just went downhill; he never saw her shed a tear. She would lock herself in her room and tell herself, "Cowgirls don't cry, Sam. They just pick themselves up and keep on riding." She wouldn't let him see her fall apart at his actions.<p>

They got a divorce not long after that. Still, Sam didn't shed a tear.

* * *

><p>Early one morning, Sam and her new husband woke up to the sound of her phone ringing. She answered it with a groggily hello.<p>

"Samantha," her mother asked, she sounded as if she had been crying.

"Mom," Sam asked, sitting up in bed.

"Sam, you need to come home. It's you father….This is it baby, I think," Cherry let out a sob, "I think he's dying." Sam felt her heart break, no, not her father. He was one of the strongest men she knew, this couldn't be happening.

She heard a very husky voice in the background, asking Cherry something.

"Your father wasn't to tell you something, dear." Cherry set the phone next to Dally's head.

"Daddy," Sam asked her father. She could feel the tears in her eyes, tears that wanted to be set free, but she still wouldn't let them fall.

"Cowgirl don't cry," He told her with as much strength as he could muster. Sam held back a sob. Just keep on riding Sam, and if you fall get right back on. God calls everybody home, even no good hoods like me." She heard her mother let out a strange sob/laugh in the background. "I ain't worth crying over."

"I love you Daddy," Sam told him, her eyes still stinging with unshed tears.

"I love you too, Sam." Those were the last words that Dallas Winston spoke to his daughter. At his funeral, Sam's fourteen year old daughter began to cry, yet Sam herself didn't have a tear in her eye. That night, when she would be alone by herself she would bawl her eyes out, but right now she had to be a cowgirl. And cowgirls didn't cry.

* * *

><p>My mother said that this chapter almost made her cry (yeah, my mom is awesome because she's an Outsiders fan!). I really hope you like this chapter. Please review! I beg of you! I'll give you some of my mom's cheesecake! Lol, anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was fun to right. Yes, in the end Sam does remarry and she has kids. Just so you know, if you remember Dallas and Cherry both did things in the rodeo, so I believe their kids would grow up around that kind of thing. So that's one of the reasons why this song fits so well.<p> 


	9. You Can Let Go Now Daddy

A/N: I will explain more about Kenny in future chapters, just so you know. I hope you like this chapter. Warning: it's a tear jerker. Wow, two updates in one day! What a record! Please review!

Disclaimer: I don't own the song You Can Let Go Now Daddy, or the outsiders.

* * *

><p>*You Can Let Go Now Daddy: Steve and Alex*<p>

A five year old Alex Randle looked at her bike with determination. She was determined to be a big girl and show her Daddy and Mommy that she could ride a big girl bike all by herself (She also wanted to rub it in Kenny Curtis's face, 'cause he said she couldn't ride a big girl bike by herself). With those thoughts in mind, the five year old turned to her father and said, "Okay Daddy, I'm ready to try." Steve smiled at his daughter's determined face; it reminded him of her mother.

The little girl climbed onto the bike and looked back at her father. "Okay Daddy, hold on. When I say let go, let go, okay?" Steve took a hold of the back seat and gave his daughter a smile and a nod. Slowly, the five year old began to peddle around the drive way.

Soon she was heading towards the street. She felt as if she were free, what with the wind blowing in her hair (well, the hair that was hanging out of the helmet her mother made her wear). She knew that her father was still holding onto her seat, waiting for her to say the words. Alex took a deep breath before she hollered, "You can let go now, Daddy, you can let go. I think I'm ready to peddle on my own, Daddy." Steve hesitated, at first. "I'm a big girl Daddy, let go!" Alex yelled. With one last look at his eldest daughter, Steve let go of her bike.

On she went, without any help from her father or mother, riding her bike as if she had known how to do it for years. She even stopped it without wreaking her bike. Steve felt tears well up in his eyes. This was just one more thing that she didn't need his help doing anymore.

"I did it! Mommy, Daddy, did you see me! I did it! In your face Kenny Curtis," Alex yelled with joy. Steve smiled at his daughter, before his wife caught his eye. Elizabeth gave him a sad smile, as if she knew what he had been thinkin only moments ago.

Alex was standing at the altar, between two of the most important men in her life, her father and soon-to-be husband, Kenny Curtis and Steve Randle. After a car accident a few years back, Kenny had lost his eyesight. Now, after years of struggling with his new disability he was living a somewhat normal life. This was a big day for them both. But despite being a happy day, it was also quite sad. Today Steve knew that his first born would no longer be his, she would be a married woman, with a new last name.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" The preacher asked. Steve held onto his daughter tighter, not wanting her to leave. Alex smiled sadly before she turned to her father and whispered into his ear.

"You can let go now Daddy. I think I'm ready for this Dad. Please, let go." Steve hesitated, before he let go.

"I, Steve Randle father of Alexandra, give this woman to this man." Kenny turned his head towards Steve's voice and mouthed, "I'll take care of her." Steve bit back a sob as he sat back down next to his wife. Alex gave her father one last smile before she turned her attention back to the preacher.

Years went by, and Steve's health began to go downhill. The last few months of his life were spent in a hospital, and it killed all of his friends and family to see such a strong man waste away to nothing. It killed his eldest daughter the most; she couldn't believe that her hero, her father, was slowly dying.

"He's only hanging on for you," The night nurse told Alex one night before she entered her father's room.

"Excuse me?" Alex asked. The elderly nurse smiled sadly at her.

"He doesn't think you're ready to go on without him yet. He said that you and him were always very close, and he just doesn't want to break your heart." This of course broke Alex's heart. She thanked the nurse before she entered her father's room. Her sister Bambi sat with their crying mother (it also pained them to see their strong mother cry. She rarely ever cried), trying to comfort her. Her father was in his hospital bed, nothing but skin and bones. Slowly and carefully, Alex crawled into his bed and took one of his cold hands in her warm ones.

"Daddy," She whispered. Steve's eyes opened slightly. "You can let go now, Daddy. Please, it's killing us all to see you like this. I-I'm ready to do this on my own, Daddy. Just please, don't do this to yourself." Steve smiled sadly at his eldest daughter.

"You've always been a pistol, little girl. It take guts to do half the things you've done, you're just like your mother in that aspect." He began to have a coughing fit then, and when he finished he said, "I love you, remember that." He turned a little to look at his wife. "You might be a bitch sometimes, Elizabeth, but you're mine. I love you." Elizabeth walked over to her husband. They shared the last kiss. Steve turned to his youngest daughter. "My sweet little Bambi Rae, how did you end up so gentle?" Bambi chuckled a little, tears in her eyes.

"I don't know, Daddy." She whispered. Steve relaxed into his pillow.

"I-I see Soda." He whispered. "He's waving at me." Sodapop had died a year earlier, followed by his wife. They said she died of a stroke, but the rest of the gang and their children believed that it was of a broken heart. "He wants me to go with him." Steve whispered. Alex kissed her father's wrinkly cheek.

"Go on Dad," She whispered, "Let go, go see uncle Soda." Steve then mutter something that sounded like, "I will," before his heart monitor stop the beeping, only ending in a long beep sound. Alex took a deep breath and kissed her father's cheek.

"I love you, Daddy," She whispered.


	10. Butterfly Kisses

A/N: Dear goodness, I don't like how this one came out. I hope _you _enjoy it, but I hate it. Anyways, I do hope you are enjoying my story, I will get to other things besides these soon. Hey, Memorial Day is tomorrow, remember to show respect for those who have served or for those who have fallen in battle, we wouldn't be a free nation without them. Please ignore the spelling/grammer mistakes, I try to catch them all, but sometimes they sneck past me.

Anyways, I hope you like this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Outsider, or Butterfly Kisses! I only own the Ocs.

* * *

><p>*Butterfly Kisses: Johnny and Tabby*<p>

The first time Johnny Cade laid eyes on his only daughter, he knew that she was a gift from heaven, and he often wondered when she was growing up what he did to deserve such a beautiful miracle.

It was times like these that Johnny loved the most. Right now Tabby was praying before bed, talking to God and Jesus like she did every night. Johnny took a moment to thank God for all the joy in his life. Like the butterfly kisses that came right after bedtime prays, or sticking little white flowers in his daughter black hair. What did he do to deserve such a wonderful little girl?

"Daddy," Johnny was pulled out his of thoughts by the sound of his daughter's voice. He looked down to see big, brown eyes looking up at him. His wife always said that the children had his eyes, but he didn't believe her. His eyes were filled with fear and a dark past, his children's held innocents and curiosity. He preferred his children's eyes to his own.

"Are you done saying goodnight to God and Jesus?" Johnny asked his daughter. Tabby smiled real big and nodded.

"Yes Daddy," She told him brightly. Johnny smiled and helped the young girl into bed. He tucked her in and kissed her cheek.

"I love you, Tabitha." He whispered. Tabby smiled.

"Love you too, Daddy," She told him. Johnny was just about to get up to leave when Tabby called to him again. He turned around and said, "What is it honey?" Tabby gave him a puppy dog look.

"You forgot your butterfly kisses, Daddy," She told him, as if he were crazy to be forgetting that. Johnny gasped dramatically.

"Oh no, you're right, I almost did forget my butterfly kisses." He bent his head down so his daughter could reach. She leaned forward and moved her eyelashes against his cheek, tickling him slightly. When she was done, Johnny kissed her cheek once more bid his daughter goodnight.

It was nights like these that made Johnny's day better. He might have had the worst day at work, but just the sight of his family made the day that much better.

* * *

><p>She was sixteen now, and despite what most people said, Johnny believe that his daughter was beginning to look more like her mother every day.<p>

It was amazing, it seemed just like yesterday that his little girl was giving him butterfly kisses and saying that she would marry a guy just like her Daddy. But Johnny still held on to the memories of butterfly kisses and little white flowers in her black hair.

"Daddy, I love you, but I'm only gonna kiss you on the cheek this time," Tabby told him one night before she went off to bed. It hurt Johnny to see his little girl grow up, but he knew that she would grow up to be a beautiful, smart woman, and he still had memories. So even when he saw her with her boyfriend, he knew that deep down, she was still his little Tabby-Cat.

* * *

><p>Today was the day that she would change her name. Today she would make a promise, and Johnny would give her away.<p>

He stood in the bride room, staring at her in her beautiful pure white gown.

"Daddy, what are you thinking about?" Tabby asked her father. Johnny couldn't believe that this was happening, his little girl was getting married, and to a Soc who was three year older than her at that.

"I-I'm not sure, Tabby-Cat. I just feel like I'm losing my baby girl." Johnny told her truthfully. Tabby did something that shocked Johnny, something she hadn't done in years.

She leaned over and gave him butterfly kisses, while her mother put little white flower in her beautiful black hair. When she pulled away she said, "Are you ready to walk me down the aisle Daddy, because it's just about time." Tabby thanked her mother and hugged her before Kelly left the room to find her seat. She looked at herself one last time in the mirror before she spoke again.

"Daddy, does my gown look pretty?" She turned around when her father didn't answer, only to see tears in her father's eyes. "Oh Daddy, don't cry." Johnny and Tabby shared one last hug before she became a married woman. Johnny began to wonder how he deserved such a wonderful life.

As he walked her down the aisle, Johnny could help but to think about those butterfly kisses she would give him when she was a little girl.


	11. Dad, I Have Some News

A/N: I hope you like this chapter; it has a bit of a twist. Just so you know, the information in the chapter was not just a slit decision. I thought long and hard about this. Anyways, I hope you like it. Please ignore the spelling/grammer mistakes, I try to fix them all, but I sometimes miss them.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders.

* * *

><p>Ford Mustang Curtis had a good life. He was the star baseball player at his high school, \he had good looks, good grades, an awesome twin, and two parents who loved and supported him, along with a large loving family. He must have the most wonderful life, right? No, you're wrong, because Ford Mustang Curtis had a secret, a secret he wouldn't even admit to himself. Ford Curtis was gay. That's right, Sodapop's second son was gay, G-A-Y, gay. You see, this was Oklahoma in the 80s, which means that a lot of people still didn't take too kindly to gays. This is one of the reasons why Ford wouldn't admit it, even to himself. The other reason being his father, Ford was scared to death that his father would hate him for liking guys. His father was his hero; he didn't want to disappoint him.<p>

The only person who had any idea about Ford's sexuality was his twin, Hersey, and the only reason why he knew was because he was his twin, they shared a room! Hersey often pestered Ford about it. You see, Hersey was very straight, but he had no problems with gays. He believed that you love who you love, it shouldn't matter what sex they are or what race. So that's why he often pestered his brother about admitting his sexual identity to himself and to their family.

One night, when the boys were sixteen, they sat in their room doing homework. Candy was away at college, while their Mom and Dad were on a date, leaving the twins home alone.

Ford was working on his Spanish homework, while Hersey worked on his math

"Ford," Hersey called over to his brother after finishing his work.

"Sí, querido hermano mío?" Ford answered in Spanish. (Yes, dear brother of mine?)

"Dude, speak English, mom does." Hersey told his brother with a laugh. Ford rolled his eyes, but a smile did make its way onto his handsome face. (their mother is from Russia, remember)

"Yes, Hersey," Ford asked, this time in English.

"Ford, you really need to admit it to yourself that you're gay. It's okay to be gay, little brother!" Ford groaned, not this again, and why did he always have to bring up the fact that he was four minutes older?

"For the last time, Hersey, I'm not gay," Ford told his brother, trying to keep his cool. This answer didn't seem to please his brother.

"Ford please, life would be so much better if you admit it to yourself." This comment made Ford snap. He whipped around to face his brother; his brown eyes hid a fire.

"Have you heard the stories about what they do to gays, Hersey? Do you know how much our family would hate me if I admitted to being gay? I don't want to be hated by my own family, Hersey; I just want to be normal. What would Dad think? He'd hated me and never call me his son again!" Hersey was grinning now, which really pissed his brother off. Why the hell would he be grinning?

"So you admit that you're gay," Hersey asked him. Ford glared at his brother.

"No, I'm. Not. Gay! So leave me the fuck alone before I bash your head in, Hersey Chocolate." This seemed to piss his brother off.

"Okay. I'm sick of this. I'm sick of fighting about this!" he pointed to Ford. "Until you admit to yourself and to our family that you're gay, I'm not talking to you." Ford tried to say something to his brother, but Hersey didn't answer. This went on for two weeks.

* * *

><p>It had been two weeks since their argument, and the twins still weren't talking. This worried their parents, but it really took a toll on both the boys. Ford couldn't keep doing this; his brother was his best friend. Slowly, Ford began to admit to himself that he liked guys. He vowed to himself that on Sunday, when the whole Curtis family got together for dinner, he'd tell them then.<p>

* * *

><p>It was just the Curtis family for this dinner, which was really odd because normally the whole gang was there. Ford sat next to his brother, who wouldn't even look at him during dinner.<p>

"Soda, would you hand me the mashed potatoes?" Darry asked his brother. _Well, it's now or never,_ Ford told himself before he stood up.

"I'm gay," He called out loudly. The sound of breaking glass was the only thing heard. Darry had dropped the mashed potatoes at his nephew's confession. All eyes were on Ford, even Kenny's useless eyes were on him. Ponyboy was the first one to break the silence.

"I hope he means happy." Ponyboy muttered. Ford cleared his throat.

"No, Uncle Pony, I mean I'm homosexual." All eyes turned to Sodapop and Anne, who had been quiet through the whole thing. After a few seconds of silence, Sodapop stood up and left the room without a word. Ford's heart broke. His father hated him.

The car ride home had been very awkward. On the bright side, his brother/best friend was talking to him again, but his parents and sister hadn't said a single word. Once they got home, Candy hugged and kissed her family goodbye before she left to go back to school. The boys were about to go to their room when Anne called for her youngest. "Ford, would you come down here for a moment." Hersey and Ford shared a look before Ford went back to the living room of the Old Curtis place. He found his parents in the living room.

"Sit down, son," Sodapop told his youngest. Ford sat down, looking at his shoes. He just couldn't look his father in the eye right now; he couldn't stand to see the disgust that would be held in those brown eyes.

"Ford baby, look at us," Anne pleaded. Ford took a deep breath before he looked up from his shoes to look his parents in the eyes. He was shocked to find no disgust or hatred in his parents' eyes, just love and disappointment.

"Sweetheart, why didn't you tell us sooner?" Anne asked her son. Ford sighed.

"I didn't tell you because I couldn't even admit it to myself, Mom. Hersey is the one who pushed me into admitting it to myself and you guys. If he hadn't stopped talking to me, I'd still be in denial." Ford explained. He turned to look at his father. "I understand if you don't want me to be your son anymore, Dad." Sodapop looked at his son in surprise.

"Why would you think that?" Soda asked his son.

"Dad, your Sodapop Curtis, best looking ex greaser in town. Hell you still might be the best looking guy in Tulsa. It would ruin your reputation to have a gay son." Ford told him sadly. Soda walked over to his son and sat down to look him in the eyes.

"You listen to me, Ford Mustang Curtis. I don't care if you're gay or not, you'll always be my son. Am I surprised by the news? Hell yeah! Am I angry at you? No, because the day you were born, I promised you and myself that I would love you no matter what." He kissed his son's forehead, something he hadn't done since his boys were little. "You're my son, Ford, and nothing you do or say will ever chance that. I love you, son." Ford tried to hold back his tears, he really did, but they fell anyways. Soda and Anne pulled their youngest into a group hug.

Ford knew this was just one of the many hurdles that he would now have to face, but now that he knew that his family still loved and supported him, he knew it could get through it.

When the family pulled away, Soda look at his son and said, "I accept your sexuality, but I still don't want to see you making out with some guy on the couch." Ford busted out laughing at that, but he nodded and agreed not to make out on the couch.


	12. Cinderella

A/N: I really hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think. I will be doing other stuff for this story, but I had to post this. Thank you for reading this, and don't forget to review!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders, or the son Cinderella!

* * *

><p>*Cinderella: Ponyboy and Ellie*<p>

Ponyboy Curtis sat at the table, trying to do his school work. He just couldn't seem to concentrate on his work. Feeling frustrated, the ex greaser turned his attention away from his school work and over to his four year old daughter. Ellie was in the small living room, wearing one of her pretty dresses while dancing to the radio. Ponyboy sighed, how could she be so carefree while he was sitting there, feeling as if the weight of the world was on his shoulders?

Somehow, Ponyboy was able to get back to his school work, only to be interrupted by a very excited four year old. "Daddy," She said as she pulled on his shirt, "you have to help me. There's a ball at the castle, and I've been invited, but I need to practice my dancing." Ponyboy sighed. He really needed to finish this paper.

"Not now, sweetheart, Daddy has to finish this paper for school." He tried to explain to the little girl. Ellie puffed out her lip and made her honey colored eyes larger, the puppy dog look. "Please Daddy, please?"

Ponyboy could never resist that look. Sighing, the young father stood up and took his daughter's hand. "Okay, but only for a little while." Ellie's face lit up at her father's words, causing Pony's heart to warm. He loved to make his daughter happy; Alyssa often said that Ponyboy would spoil Ellie if she didn't stop him.

So, Ponyboy danced with his daughter, acting as if he didn't have a care in the world. He took time to savor this moment, because he knew that one day she would grow up and not want to dance with her father anymore. One day she'd be too busy with friends and….boyfriends.

This is how Alyssa found them when she got home from the store, dancing in the small living room.

* * *

><p>Ponyboy watched as his daughter showed off her prom dress. He couldn't believe that she was already going to her prom, it seem just like yesterday that she was playing Cinderella.<p>

She would be going with Joey Cade, her boyfriend. Joey was a good kid, and Ponyboy knew that Johnny raised his children right, so he didn't really worry about them.

"Dad, what do you think of the dress?" Ellie asked her father. Ponyboy forced himself to smile.

"It's beautiful, El." She beamed at his comment, and then her face turned serious.

"Dad, the proms only a week away, I really need to practice my dancing." Ponyboy sighed, a smile on his face.

"Of course I'll help you, sweetheart," Ponyboy told his daughter. Later that night, Ponyboy and Ellie could be found in the living room, dancing. Ponyboy felt special. He felt as if he were dancing with Cinderella, like he knew something the prince didn't. Ponyboy also took time to cherish this moment , like he had so many years ago. He cherished it because before he knew it, the clock would strike midnight, and she'd be gone.

* * *

><p>She came home that day with a large smile on her face and a simple ring on her hand. She went on and on about all they had planned. Before long, Ellie turned to her father and said, "Dad, the wedding is only six months away, and I need to practice my dancing." Ponyboy held back a sob.<p>

"Of course I'll help you," he finally managed to get out.

Ponyboy held his daughter close as they danced, not wanting to let his baby girl go. He couldn't believe that she and Joey were getting married, that one day soon she'd be a married woman with a new last name.

Despite these thoughts, Ponyboy took time to savor the moment once again. He felt as if he were dancing with Cinderella, as if he knew something the prince didn't know. He took time to savor the moment, because one day, in six months, she'd no longer be his little Cinderella.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review!<p> 


	13. Getting Hitched

A/N: I hope you like this chapter. I'd like to thank all the people who have reviewed my story so far, especially BACKINBLACK5612; you're all awesome. This chapter didn't turn out the way I wanted it to; I hate how it turned out! Please don't forget to review, now on with the story.

Just so you know: Johnny is Roman Catholic in this story. He started going to church after he went to jail for that short time, he goes almost every Sunday.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders, but I do own the OCs.

* * *

><p>Today was the day, today was the day that Johnny Cade would marry Kelly Matthews, love of his life and mother of his child. Today Kelly and Johnny would make a promise to each other, a promise that they would keep until they died. Today, Johnny Cade was a nervous wreck.<p>

The guys were getting ready for the wedding at the Curtis place, while the women were at the Matthews house, both parties would move to the church as the wedding drew nearer.

The gang watched as a nervous Johnny Cade paced back and forth, back and forth. He kept on asking them really stupid questions, like "what if she realizes that she's making a mistake and runs out?" or "what if I freeze up when it's time to say I do?" Finally, Dallas (his best man) couldn't take it anymore. He took ahold of Johnny by the shoulders and shook him slightly.

"Johnny, calm down man! Everything will be fine. Kelly loves you, dammit!" Johnny took a deep breath.

"But what if-," Everyone groaned, causing Johnny to cut himself off.

Two Bit walked over to his buddy and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Johnny, look at me." Johnny turned to look at the surprisingly serious Two Bit Matthews. "My sister loves you Johnny, and you love my sister. I know that you're nervous, but I know for a fact that everything will go as plan, so just calm down, man." This seemed to calm down the young man quite a bit. Everyone looked at Two Bit in shock; even little Joey, Kenny and Austin. Two Bit began to laugh.

"Shucks guys, don't you think I can be serious at all?" Two Bit asked the gang.

"NO!" Everyone yelled. This caused all the guys to burst out laughing.

After what felt like an eternity to Johnny, the guys were on their way to the church. Poor Austin kept trying to take his tie off (Austin was the ring bearer, Joey was too young for the job), only to have his father scold him. "It I have to wear one, than you do too, Kid," Dallas told his son. Austin just glared at his father as if he were the evilest man on the face of the earth.

Before long, the few guests began to arrive and the guys had to take their sports behind Johnny. The whole gang was in the wedding, they were all ushers. Two Bit was the only one with two jobs in the wedding; he was an usher and he had to walk his sister down the aisle.

The music began to play and Johnny's heart began to race. This was it, this was really happening, he was getting married.

Austin was the first to walk out (they didn't have a flower girl), followed by Kelly's bridesmaids. The bridesmaids wore different dresses in the same color, just nice looking dresses from their closet, nothing fancy. Soon, the music grew louder and the guest stood up. Kelly and Two Bit appeared. Johnny's heart stopped. She looked beautiful.

Despite the fact that their father walked out on them, Kelly wanted to wear her mother's wedding dress, and glory did she look beautiful in it. After a while, Two Bit and Kelly stood in front of the altar.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" Father Patrick asked. Two Bit smiled as he said, "I do, her brother Two Bit Matthews." He handed his sister off to Johnny. "Take care of her, Johnny." Two Bit told his buddy.

Johnny and Kelly's gazes met, and they smiled at each other. All of Johnny's anxiety went away, because he knew that Kelly would never run out on him or anything like that. They were in love, they could face anything that life threw at them

It seemed like the ceremony took forever. Finally, the father said the words that Johnny had been dying to hear, "I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." Johnny lifted Kelly's veil and pulled her into a long, sweet kiss. The guys whooped and whistled, while everyone else clapped.

Two Bit was the one to pull them apart by yelling, "This is a holy place, not a place to fool around! Keep your hands to yourself, Cade!" The new couple pulled apart, blushing, yet the smiles didn't leave their faces.

The reception was held at Soda's place, in the back yard. It was decorated with balloons and a sign that said, "Congrats, Kelly and Johnny!" There was even a makeshift dance floor, along with a regular old radio. A few tables and chairs were set up for the wedding party and the few guests that were invited.

It wasn't long until everyone was handed a glass of cheap wine (or beer, most of the guys grabbed a bottle of beer). Dallas stood up to make his toast, with a beer in hand.

"Johnny is like a little brother to me. I'm glad that he's found someone to love, because if anyone deserves love, man, it's Johnny. I know that Kelly and Johnny will be together for a long time, their just that kind of couple." He raised his beer high, "To Johnny, Kelly and their little son Joey." Every cheered. After the toast, it was time for the couple to dance to whatever was playing on the radio at the time. Luckily it was a slow song that Kelly and Johnny both liked. In the middle of the song, Joey somehow crawled out of his grandmother's arms and waddled over to his parents. He began to pull on his father's pant leg, asking Johnny to pick him up. Johnny smiled down at his son and picked him up. They shared their first dance as a family.

By the end of the reception, Two Bit was passed out drunk (something he hadn't really done since his daughter was born) and the back yard was a mess. All the children were in the house asleep, while the adults stayed outside. Johnny and Kelly thanked all their friends before they left for their two day "honeymoon."

The ride home didn't take long, and before they knew it they were at the front door.

_It's been a wonderful day, _Johnny thought to himself as he unlocked their door. As soon as the door was shut behind them, Kelly pulled Johnny into a deep kiss, her fingers in his hair.

_And I believe it's gonna be a wonderful night, too, _that would be the last clear thought that Johnny would have for the next two days.


	14. Why Are You Sad, Daddy?

A/N: This is a sad chapter, that's my opinion at least. I might do more about this subject, but you have to review and tell me what you think. Sorry that it's so short.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders, but I do own the OCs.

* * *

><p>Ponyboy Curtis sat in the hospital waiting room, his head in his hands. His girlfriend was in surgery, having their dead baby cut out of her body. She'd been five months along with their second child, and now the baby was dead.<p>

Ponyboy remember the day that Alyssa told him of her pregnancy. She had been crying, mostly because they were still in school and they already had Ellie to take care of. Ponyboy had held her close as she cried, holding his tears in so he wouldn't upset her.

Now, Ponyboy was crying over the fact that their child had died. What had they done wrong? Did Alyssa eat something that was bad for the baby? Did he do something that hurt the baby? Yes, they cried when they found out about the baby, but they even cried harder when the doctor told them that their unborn son was dead.

Dead, Ponyboy hated that word. His parents were dead; they were taken away from him when he was young. His son shouldn't be dead; he should be living happily in his mother's womb for the next four months. Why did God hate him? First He took Pony's parents away, and then He almost let Johnny get killed after killing the Soc, He let Sodapop and Dally get shot, and now He was taking his son away too. How could He do such a thing? There was only so much a person can take.

"Daddy," Ponyboy's head snapped up at the sound of his two year old daughter's voice. Sadly, they didn't have the money for a babysitter to watch Ellie, so they had to bring her along. "Daddy, why you sad," She asked him. Normally, Ponyboy would try to correct his daughter on her grammar (he was an English major after all), but he just didn't have the heart to do it at the moment.

"Because something happened to the baby, sweetheart," Ponyboy's voice was husky; he could feel the tears wanting to fall.

"Baby brother," Ellie asked, her head cocked to the side. Ponyboy felt sick.

"Yes," he managed to get out. Ellie still didn't understand what was wrong with her baby brother. He was living in Mommy's belly, like Mommy and Daddy told her. What could be wrong with her brother? Despite not knowing what was wrong, she knew that her Daddy was sad. Every time she got sad, her Daddy would hug her and tell her everything would be alright, so that's what she did. She hugged her Daddy's middle and said, "Everything be alright, Daddy." Ponyboy let the tears fall by this point. He pulled is daughter into his arms and held her close, letting his tears fall freely.

* * *

><p>What did you think? I have this whole story planned out, so this wasn't just a random chapter, just so you know. It does go with the story. Well, I hope you liked the chapter. I almost cried when I wrote it, I was teary eyed. Don't forget to review.<p> 


	15. Save Me, Shepard!

A/N: This chapter is for BACKINBLACK5612, who is awesome! Please tell me what you think about this chapter by reviewing! Please ignore the spelling/grammar mistakes!

Sam Shepard is the bastard son of Curly Shepard. Her lives with his uncle Tim, because when his father heard of his mother's pregnancy, he ran off. His mother died after giving birth to him.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders! The great S. E. Hinton owns the Outsiders!<p>

Sam Shepard sat outside of the high school, smoking a cigarette and thinking. He was thinking about Ford Curtis, and how he recently came out of the closet. After hearing about Ford coming out of the closet, Sam decided that he was done hiding too and he planned on asking Ford out on a date.

After smoking his cigarette, Sam walked into the school. He went on with the day, not really caring about what the teachers were saying. When would he need to know anything about Romeo and Juliet in the real world anyways? It seemed as if the day dragged on forever. When the bell finally did ring, Sam was the first one out of the class room. He was on his way to Ford's locker.

He was confident that Ford would agree to the date, but as Sam rounded the corner, he saw something that stopped him in his tracks. Ford Curtis stood at his locker, talking to James Walker. James was a world class jackass, and he hated gays. Was he threating Ford? Oh that little bastard! Sam made his way over to the two. As he got closer, he saw that Ford's face was lit up with a smile. What the hell, people don't smile when they're being threatened.

"So, I'll pick you up at seven?" James asked, showing off his perfect teeth. Sam just wanted to punch him in the face. Let's see how perfect those teeth were after Sam was done with him. Yes, James Walker was not one of Sam Shepard's favorite people.

"Yeah, that'll be great." James left after that, leaving Ford smiling. Sam walked over to the baseball playing blonde.

"Hey, Curtis," Sam greeted, trying to act cool as he leaned up against the locker.

"Hey Sam, what's up?" Ford asked as he got his books out of his locker.

"Nothin'. So…what'd Walker want?" Sam asked, trying not to sound jealous.

"He…he asked me out on a date." Ford admitted, his face neutral, but his brown eyes seemed to be dancing. Sam felt like punching something, and that something happened to be James's face. This was a trick, couldn't the idiot see that? Walker hated "homos!"

"Curtis, you do know that Walker is homophobic, right? I don't think you should go on this date." Ford raised an eyebrow.

"He told me his was bi. And I don't see why it's any of your business, dude. Why would you even care?" Ford asked him, a look of pure confusion on his face. Sam wanted to tell Ford that he was really gay, that all those rumors about him sleeping with girls were lies…But he couldn't bring himself to do it.

"I…I don't, I'm just trying to warn you that he's up to no good." Sam turned around and left Ford standing there, confused.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Ford Curtis sat in James's car, nervously wondering where they'd go for their date. It wasn't long before they pulled into an ally. Ford was really confused now, why the hell were they in an ally.<p>

"Come on, let's go." James said, getting out of the car. Ford took a deep breath, he wasn't feeling so good all of the sudden. Slowly, the blonde got out of the car.

"James, what the hell-," He didn't get to finish his statement, because he was punched in the gut. His eyes began to water and he felt like throwing up. Ford looked up through watery eyes to see James and his buddies standing there, sneers on their faces.

"You-you bastards," Ford managed to get out. James grabbed ahold of his hair and pulled Ford up to look him in the face.

"You're about to get what you deserve, Faggot!" James hissed before he spit in Ford's face. The guys began to beat on him after that. He tried to fight back, but there were five of them and only one of him.

_I'm going to die, _Ford thought to himself at one point, the pain was that bad. He sort of remembered a guy coming into the ally, but after that, everything went black.

* * *

><p>When Ford woke up, he found himself in a hospital room. Why was he in the hospital? It didn't take him long to remember the beating.<p>

"He's awake! Sodapop, he's awake." Ford turned his head to see his mother waking up his father, who was asleep on a very uncomfortable looking chair. His mother ran over to him and kissed his cheeks, muttering words in Russian that Ford didn't understand.

"Mom, who brought me to the hospital," Ford managed to ask after his family fussed over him.

"Sam, Sam Shepard. Bless his heart; he was out for a walk when he heard your screams. If he hadn't found you…" Anne didn't finish her sentence, tears were in her eyes. Soda pulled his wife into a hug. It didn't take much to put the puzzle together. He could have died if Sam hadn't saved him. Why did Sam save him? Why would Sam care if he was beaten to death?_ Why did he try to warn me about James? Why didn't I listen? _Ford asked himself.

The next day, after the gang came to visit Ford, Sam came over. Ford was a little surprised to see him.

"Hey," Sam said as he took a seat near Ford bed.

"Hey," Ford greeted. An awkward silence grew around them.

"Why did you save me?" Ford finally asked. Their gazes met, Ford felt his stomach do summersaults.

"Because I…I'm gay too," Ford stared at him in shock. "And because….I might…sort of like you?" Ford couldn't believe what he was hearing. Sam, Sam Shepard, was gay. And he liked him, Ford Curtis! Was the world ending?

"Really," Ford asked. Sam smiled a little.

"Yeah." He grabbed Ford's hand. "Ford, I should have done this a yesterday, but I didn't have the guts to. Will you go out with me?" Ford had to laugh at the look on Sam's face.

"Yeah, it's cool with me." Ford agreed after he calmed down. Sam smiled and leaned over. He kissed Ford's lips. It was short and sweet, but Ford felt fireworks. Yeah, it sounded cheesy, but it was true.

"How about two weeks from now, because you still have to heal and stuff," Sam explained. Ford smiled.

"Can't wait." He truly couldn't.


	16. What Do You Mean the Condom Broke!

A/N: I hope you like this next chapter. Please ignore any spelling/grammar mistakes I make. Please review!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders.

* * *

><p>Johnny Cade sat in the lot, smoking a cigarette. So far, it had been a good day. He slept on the Curtis's couch, he found dollar on the street, and he was planning on going over to Kelly's later on that day for some alone time together. Yep, it had been a pretty good day so far.<p>

And, it seemed to be getting better, because Kelly was making her way over to Johnny. Johnny took one last drag from his cigarette before he put it out. He stood up to greet his girlfriend. Johnny noticed that she seemed a little, nervous. Why would she be nervous?

"Hey," Johnny greeted shyly. Kelly forced herself to smile.

"Hi… Johnny, we need to talk." Johnny's good day went down the toilet at those words. She wanted to break up with him; he should've known that he wasn't good enough for her. Johnny's eyes must have given his turmoil away, because she quickly added, "I'm not breaking up with you, or anything." Johnny felt himself sight in relief.

"Then, what do we need to talk about?" Johnny asked as they sat down on the old car seat. Kelly bit her lip nervously, as if trying to pick her words carefully.

"Johnny, do you remember the night we first made love, three months ago?" Kelly asked. Johnny found the question to be silly; of course he remember that night. It was one of the most important nights in Johnny's life. It was the night they first said I love you to one another, and the first night they made love. How could he forget such a magical night?

"Of course I remember," Johnny answered a slight blush on his tan cheeks. "But what does that have to do with anything?"

Kelly took a deep breath. "Johnny, the condom broke."

Johnny looked confused. "What do you mean?" He asked.

Kelly looked about ready to cry by this point. "Johnny, I'm pregnant." After the words were spoken, Johnny's world went black.

Johnny woke up five minutes later, his head in Kelly's lap.

"I had the strangest dream," Johnny muttered. He sat up and turned to look at Kelly. "You came over here and you said you were pregnant." Johnny chuckled at that. "But we used a condom, so there's no way that your pregnant." Johnny's chuckles stopped after he saw the look on Kelly's face.

"Johnny, it wasn't a dream. I told you that I'm pregnant and then you fainted." Everything seemed to stop by this point. Johnny felt like crying. No, she couldn't be pregnant. They used a condom! _But Two Bit gave you that condom when you were fifteen, you're nineteen now bub, _a little voice told Johnny. Johnny felt like screaming. HHHhHHow could he be so stupid? He should've checked the date on the condom, but he had been too eager. He was still a virgin at age nineteen, and he wanted to make love to his girlfriend, he didn't care about the date of the condom at that point. Stupid, stupid, stupid!

Johnny held his head in his hands. What had he done? He ruined Kelly's life. She had only just graduated high school last year; she was too young to be a mother! And what would they do about money and a place to live? Johnny had a job, but it was barely enough money to get him through, let alone Kelly and a growing baby! They didn't have enough money for a place either.

Johnny was crying now. He turned to look at Kelly. "Kelly, I-I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. I've ruined your life." Kelly glared at him through her tears.

"Jonathan Cade, you didn't ruin my life. It takes two to tango, buddy. We both could have done more to prevent this." She took a deep breath. "I told my mom. She wants us to move in with her, until we have enough money to buy our own place." Johnny was about to protest, but Kelly shushed him with a small kiss.

"It's the only option we have, Johnny." Johnny let out a sigh. She was right, that was the only option they had.

"We'll get through this together, right?" Johnny asked his girlfriend. Kelly smiled at him.

"Yes, we will." They held each other for a while after that, neither of them saying a word. Kelly was the one to break the silence.

"Um…what are we going to tell Two Bit?" Johnny paled. He had forgotten all about Two Bit.

"Shit," Johnny cursed.


	17. Oh, and You're Gonna Be A Father

A/N: I hope you like this chapter. It was fun to write. Please review.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders.

* * *

><p>It had been a very stressful day for Steve Randle, so when he got home all he wanted was a beer. He walked into the crappy apartment that he shared with his wife and called, "Elizabeth, I'm home."<p>

"I'm in the living room." Elizabeth called back. Steve went straight to the refrigerator to grab a beer. After grabbing his beer, Steve made his way into the living room. Elizabeth was sitting on the couch, watching the fuzzy TV screen. He sat down next to his wife (of two months) and wrapped his arm around her before he took a gulp of his beer.

"Well, my day sucked." He turned to look at his wife. "What about yours?" Elizabeth didn't turn her attention away from the TV as she shrugged.

"It was okay. Oh, by the way, I went to the doctors today. I'm two months pregnant." Elizabeth said it in such a causal tone; it was almost like she was talking about the weather. Steve, who had been taking a gulp of beer, sip out his beer and began to cough.

"W-what," He managed to get out through the coughs. Elizabeth was looking at him now.

"You knocked me up on our wedding night. I told you to wear a condom." She was still using that causal tone. Steve stared at her as if she had four heads. His eyes would dart from her face to her stomach and back again. This had to be a joke; there was no way that Elizabeth was pregnant, right?

"Are you serious?" Steve asked, his coughing fit was over. Elizabeth sighed.

"Yes, we're going to be parents." Neither of them did anything for a moment.

"Are-are you happy about this?" Steve asked. Elizabeth bit her lip.

"To be honest, I am happy, but I'm also scared shitless. I'm afraid that I'll be a bad mother." She looked about ready to cry, which was something that Elizabeth didn't do often. Steve set his beer down and pulled his wife into his chest, stroking her hair.

"It'll be alright." He whispered. After Elizabeth was sure that her tears wouldn't fall, she pulled away slightly.

"What do you think about this?" She asked. Steve took a moment to think it over. Finally he said, "I'm scared shitless too, but I'm also kind of excited." Steve smiled at his wife, and then his eyes went back to her belly. He got down so he was level with her stomach and pulled is wife's shirt up a little. Her belly was still slim, so it was hard to believe that a baby was growing inside of his wife.

"Hey kid, can't wait to meet ya." Elizabeth couldn't help but to smile at that. "Hopefully the next seven months go by fast. I can't wait to meet my son." Her smile turned into a slight scowl.

"It could be a girl, you know." She told her husband. Steve shook his head.

"No, it's a boy. I can feel it."

*Seven Months later*

"One last push, Mrs. Randle," the doctor assured Elizabeth. Elizabeth had been in labor for six hours. In those six hours, Steve had been called ever name in the book and he was sure his hand was broken.

Elizabeth gave one last push, and the sound of crying filled the air not long after that.

"It's a _**girl**_!" The nurse cried. Elizabeth turned to smirk at her husband, almost as if she were saying, "I told you so!" Steve scowled, until he caught a glimpse of his daughter. She was covered in birth gunk and crying as the nurse set her on Elizabeth's chest. _She's beautiful,_ Steve thought. Elizabeth kissed their daughter's head.

"What do you think of the name Alexandra?" Elizabeth asked. Steve was still staring in awe at his daughter.

"It's perfect," he muttered.


	18. My Little Girl

A/N: I hope you like this chapter! It isn't one of my favorites, but maybe you'll like it. Don't forget to review and tell me what you think. I'd like to thank Diehardoutsider, JohnnyCake-Ponyboy, BACKINBLACK5612 and xXDiNoRaWrXx. Thank you for your support guys! Sorry that its so short!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders, nor do I own the song My Little girl. The Outsiders is owned by S. E. Hinton while Tim McGraw owns My Little Girl.

* * *

><p>*My Little Girl: Two Bit and Minnie*<p>

Two Bit loved his daughter, she was his little girl. When he first lied eyes on his daughter, all wrapped up in that pink blanket, Two Bit couldn't help but to think that she was a little angel. She was an angel that God has blessed him with. Yes, Minnie had her father wrapped around her finger since the day she was born.

Minnie had always been a little bit of a trouble maker as a child, but with one flash of her crooked smile Two Bit's heart of stone would melt and his scolds would die in his throat. Now, Minnie was a teenage, Two Bit couldn't believe that she was almost grown.

He sometimes he went to her bedroom and watched her sleep for a little bit. When he'd leave the room, he'd whisper a soft, "I love you." Some nights Two Bit would hear her say, "Daddy, I love you more." Two Bit's heart would warm at those words.

Two Bit knows, as all fathers do, that one day a boy would show up on his doorstep and ask for his daughter's hand. Two Bit vowed to himself that he wouldn't agree unless he knew that the boy is his daughter's soul mate. He has to treat his baby girl like a princess and love her for the rest of their lives. Two Bit knows that the boy will say that he's in love, but to be honest, no boy would ever be good enough for his daughter.

Two Bit knew that his daughter was a beautiful person on the inside and the outside. He wanted her to chase her dreams, but she would always know the road home again. Even as she'd grow older, even when she'd leave the nest, she would always be his little girl.


	19. A Night Full Of Love

A/N: Sodapop and Anne are _such _a cute couple! Well, not as cute as Johnny and Kelly, but still cute nonetheless. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter. I wrote it late last night, so yeah. I would like to thank all my reviewers, you guys are awesome! Please remember to review!

Warning: Fluffiness!

Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders; I just own the plot and the OCs.

* * *

><p>Sodapop looked down at his new wife as she lay sleeping in his arms. It was their wedding night, and Anne had just fallen asleep after a night of making love. Soda knew she was tired; it had been a long day. Soda was also tired, but he couldn't seem to fall asleep. So, he decided to watch his new wife as she slept. <em>Glory, I love the sound of that, Anne, my wife, <em>Sodapop thought with a silly grin. He couldn't get over the fact that he had found her, found his soul mate. And to think, at one point he believed that Sandy was the one for him.

Soda turned his attention back to _his _wife. She looked so beautiful laying there in his arms, her skin still a little flushed and her curly blonde hair a mess from making love. Anne was the most beautiful woman that Sodapop had ever laid eyes on, and her personality was beautiful too. She was a very kind and wonderful person. She loved children and her family. She was just an amazing woman.

"Sodapop, it's kind of hard to sleep with you staring at me." Anne muttered groggily, her eyes still shut. Her accent was thicker when she was sleepy, Soda noted.

Sodapop smiled and began to kiss her neck. "I'm sorry," He whispered once he got to her ear, "I just can't get over the fact that you're finally my wife." Anne opened her eyes and smiled slightly.

"I can't believe it either." She whispered as Soda moved away from her neck to look into her eyes. Anne moved a little closer to rest her forehead against his. "I just love the fact that I'm Mrs. Sodapop Patrick Curtis. I love the fact that every night, I get to fall asleep in your arms." She kissed his lips softly before she pulled away, her beautiful blue eyes staring into his brown ones. "I love you Anastasia." Soda said as his hand came up to hold her head. Anne smiled; she loved it when he called her by her real name.

"I love you too, Sodapop." They sealed it with a kiss, just as they had done with their wedding vows earlier that morning. The kiss started off slow and sweet, but it soon turned into something more passionate. Despite the fact that both Sodapop and Anne were dead tired, they managed to make love once more before they fell asleep, wrapped up in each other's arms.


	20. Pregnant!

A/N: I'm so sorry that I haven't updated for a while. I've been getting ready for a trip, so I've been really busy. I wrote this in my hotel room, so yeah. I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders, but I do own the OCs and the plot.

* * *

><p>Ponyboy sat in his dorm, trying to do his homework. It was only two months into the school year, and so far Ponyboy was enjoying college life. He had more freedom than he did back home, but despite that he was really missing the gang. Hell, he even missed Steve (but only a little bit. He was still an asshole).<p>

Ponyboy was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice his roommate, Franklin, walk in.

"Hey Ponyboy, your girlfriend is outside the building. She says she wants to talk to you." The blonde winked at him. "Yinz better not have too much fun, you hear." Ponyboy rolled his eyes at him. When he first arrived in Pennsylvania, he was surprised to hear the word "yinz." He didn't have a clue as to what the word meant. So he asked his girlfriend, since she was a Pennsylvania native. "It basically means y'all." She had explained.

"I'll try not to." Ponyboy muttered as he got up and grabbed his jacket. It was October now, and he didn't want to freeze to death.

Ponyboy left his dorm and made his way down to the front of the building. He found his girlfriend Alyssa sitting on a bench, looking sick to her stomach. Ponyboy picked up his pace once he saw the look on her face.

"Alyssa," Her head snapped up at the sound of her name. Ponyboy took a seat next to her. "Alyssa, are you alight?" he asked. _She's biting her lip, that's never a good sign,_ Ponyboy noted.

"Please don't be mad at me." Alyssa whispered, she wouldn't look him in the eye.

"Alyssa, you're scaring me." She still wouldn't look him in the eye.

"Remember-Remember when we….had sex for the first time? It was about two months ago?" Ponyboy blushed at the mention of their first time. It had been the day they got to campus, and they were both happy to be off at college without overprotective siblings breathing down their necks (Elizabeth was very protective of her little sister). They were so caught up in the moment; they went all the way without meaning to. Not that Ponyboy was complaining.

"Yeah, I-I remember." Ponyboy managed to get out. He was still confused. "What does that have to do with anything?" Alyssa turned her head to look at Ponyboy.

"Ponyboy, I'm pregnant," She whispered. Ponyboy almost pissed himself at those words. Pregnant, how can she be pregnant? They used a condom! _But it was a condom that you got from Two Bit,_ a little voice in the back of his head told him. Ponyboy felt like an idiot, why would he get condoms from _Two Bit_? Reality came crashing down on Ponyboy at that moment. What were they going to do? They were still in school and they both wanted to finish it. How would they take care of a child and go to school at the same time? Oh no, what was Darry going to say/do? _He's going to kill you, duh,_ the little voice told him. It sounded oddly cheerful.

"P-p-pregnant," Ponyboy stuttered. Alyssa was now looking at her shoes, they seemed to be quite interesting, to her at least.

"Yes," She whispered, a tear running down her cheek. Ponyboy felt like crying himself. He pulled his girlfriend into his arms and did just that. They cried together, holding on to one another for dear life. They didn't know what would happen, but they did know that they would get through it together.

* * *

><p>What did you think? I think it's good, but I'm the author so I don't much say on the matter. Thank you to all my reviewers, you guys rock. Thank you to all my readers as well. Please don't forget to review! Just so you know, this is when she's pregnant with their oldest Ellie. So yeah, I hope you liked it.<p> 


	21. Sodapop's Wedding

A/N: I hope you like this chapter. I'm sorry that I'm not updating as often as before, but it will be a very busy summer for me, so yeah. Thank you to all of those readers who have reviewed my story. You guys rock. Don't forget to review!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders, but I do own the plot of this story and the OCs.

* * *

><p>Today, Anne Smirnov would make Sodapop Curtis the happiest man on the face of the earth. Today was their wedding day, and the two love bird couldn't wait until they could be called husband and wife.<p>

* * *

><p>Sodapop stood in front of the mirror, trying to straighten his tie. Trying was the key word in this equation, because he couldn't seem to straighten it out.<p>

"Having a little trouble there, little buddy?" Sodapop could see Darry in the mirror behind him; a smile was stretched out on his face at the sight of his little brother struggling with his tie.

"Yeah, could you help me with this tie?" Soda asked as he turned around to face his brother. Darry gave his brother a teasing smile.

"Well, as your best man I guess I _have to _help you with your tie." Sodapop pouted at his brother.

"Don't you wanna help your little brother, Darryl?" Sodapop asked the pout still in place. Darry had to chuckle at his brother's antics.

"Of course I do. Sophie would kill me if I let you marry her sister looking like a complete goof, ya dig?" Soda laughed at that. The brothers said nothing while Darry redid Soda's tie all together.

Sodapop, being the impatient person that he is, finally broke the silence.

"Darry, do you think that Dad would be proud of me?" Darry stopped fixing his brother's tie for a moment, he was so shocked by the question.

"Of course he would be proud of you, Sodapop. He _is _proud of you, him and Mom both." Darry made one last adjustment to the tie before he backed away to look at his work.

"Do you think that they'd like Anne, Darry?" Soda's voice was barely above a whisper.

"Of course they'd like Anne, Soda." The two older brothers jumped at the sound of Ponyboy's voice. They turned to see the youngest Curtis brother standing there in the doorway. (The boy must have super hearing)

"Ponyboy, you scared me." Soda said with a smile. Ponyboy ran over to his brothers and pulled him into a hug. "Mom and Dad would love Anne, Soda. They'd love her because she makes you happy and really, and it kind of hard not to like Anne. She's like you in that way Sodapop." Sodapop couldn't stop the tears from falling.

"I just miss them so much, guys." Soda said as he hugged his little brother tighter. Darry joined in on the hug, trying to comfort his little brothers while keeping his composure. It had been hard on Darry when he was married as well. Not only because his parents couldn't be there for the wedding, but because Sodapop had been in Vietnam, fighting.

"We miss them too, little buddy." Darry assured him.

"But, I bet they're looking down on us today, Sodapop. I bet their crying just like we are, crying because they couldn't be here for our weddings." Ponyboy said through his tears. The brothers just stood there for a few minutes, taking comfort in each other.

"Um….I really hate to interrupt this family moment, but the wedding is going to start soon." The brothers pulled away to see Steve standing awkwardly near the door. Sodapop smiled at his buddy. (The wedding was at the Curtis brothers childhood home, aka Soda's place, in the backyard)

"Thanks for the heads up, buddy." Soda's smile was back in place now.

* * *

><p>Sodapop stood at the altar, waiting for his soon-to-be wife to make her appearance. He was nervous, but extremely excited at the same time. He couldn't wait to be able to call Anne his wife.<p>

It wasn't long before Anne walked out of the house, looking gorgeous in a simple white gown. It seemed to take forever for Anne to make it to the other side of the yard, well at least to Sodapop. Finally, the preacher spoke the words that Soda had been waiting for. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today…."

* * *

><p>So what do you think? I hope you liked it, because it was fun to write. Don't forget to review! Come on, you know you want to.<p> 


	22. My Friend Johnnycake

A/N: Another chapter for What Happens Next! I hope you like it, I was fun to write. I would like to thank the people who have reviewed this story, you guys rock! Don't forget to review! Please ignore the spelling/grammar mistakes I make in this, I do try to get them all but I never seem to. Oh, and I thought it would be cute if Ponyboy couldn't say Johnny's name right. :) I know that i said that this story was about what happens after the book (if Dallas and Johnny lived) but I really wanted to do this, so yeah.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders!

* * *

><p>*My Friend Johnnycake*<p>

Five year old Ponyboy Michael Curtis was at the playground with his brothers and their friends. Seven (almost eight) year old Sodapop was playing with his best buddy Steve and Two Bit and Darry were hanging out. Poor Ponyboy sat all alone on the swings, wishing that he had a best buddy to hang out with.

"Excuse me," Ponyboy was pulled from his pouting by a very timid voice. He looked up to see a boy, who looked to be about his age, standing in front of him. He had big, dark eyes, tan skin and shaggy black hair. The boy kind of reminded Ponyboy of a puppy! "M-m-may I-I s-s-sit h-here," The boy asked nervously. The boy seemed to be nice, maybe he could be Ponyboy's best buddy!

"Of course," Ponyboy cried loudly. He was so excited by the idea of having a best buddy that he couldn't control his voice. The loud cry caused the dark little boy to jump. Ponyboy felt bad for scaring him. "Oh, I mean yeah, sure. I'm sorry that I scared you." The boy nodded stiffly and took a seat on the swing. He kept looking at the hole in his left shoe, not daring to look a Ponyboy. Ponyboy found it odd that the boy wore a long sleeve shirt at the end of the summer. It was too warm to wear a long sleeved shirt. They didn't speak to each other for a while.

Ponyboy, who wasn't used to silence, was the one to break it. "My names Ponyboy Michael Curtis and I'm five years old! What's your name and how old are you?" Ponyboy asked. The boy looked up at him with large, brown eyes. He was almost looking at Ponyboy in surprise. _Why would he be surprised by that? Don't lots of people ask him this? _Ponyboy wondered.

"M-m-my name is Johnny Cade. I'm seven." He said it so quietly that Ponyboy had to get real close to him to hear.

"Wow, you don't look seven! I have a brother named Sodapop, and he's seven too! Shoot, I bet he's in your class!" Ponyboy said with a smile. Johnny still wouldn't look at him in the eyes. Well that was rude, Mommy always said to look people in the eyes when you talk to them. Didn't this kids parents teach him that?

"Y-yeah, I know Sodapop. Everyone knows Sodapop." Johnny murmured. Ponyboy smiled.

"Yeah, Soda digs okay, but our big brother Darry is pretty cool too! He's a real good football player and he says when he gets older, he wants to go to college." The boys sat there and talked for a while (Okay, so Ponyboy did most of the talking, but you get the idea), until the guys came over to the swings to get Ponyboy.

"Ponyboy, it's time to go home." Darry said as he and the others made their way over to the five year old. They were surprised to see him with another young boy. "Ponyboy who's this," Darry asked.

Ponyboy had a large grin on his face as he said, "Darry, this is my new bestest buddy, Johnnycake! He's seven, can you believe it!" Johnny blushed.

"P-P-Ponyboy, i-i-its Johnny C-Cade," Johnny stuttered. Ponyboy looked at him as if he were crazy.

"That's what I said, Johnnycake!" Ponyboy cried. Two Bit grinned.

"Nice to meet you, Johnnycake, I'm Two Bit Matthews." Just then, a young girl who looked to be a six year old, female version of Two Bit came running over.

"Keith, Mommy said its time to go home." Kelly told him as she played with her right pigtail. Two Bit groaned.

"Kelly, I've told you my name ain't Keith anymore! It's Two Bit from now on." Kelly rolled her eyes at her big brother.

"But your name ain't Two Bit, it's Keith, Keith!" With that, the little girl walked back to her mother. Two Bit rolled his eyes and muttered something about little sisters. He turned his attention back to the guys and said, "Well, I better go. It was nice meetin' ya, Johnnycake. See y'all later!" With that, Two Bit left the group. Once he was gone, the group turned their attention back to Johnny.

"Hi Johnny, my names Sodapop and this is my best buddy Steve." Soda said with a large smile. Johnny nodded, already knowing who they were from school.

"It's nice to meet you Johnny; I'm Darryl, Ponyboy and Soda's older brother." The eleven year old said as he held out his hand. Ponyboy rolled his eyes; sometimes Darry thought he was older than eleven.

Johnny grasped Darry's hand and shook it quickly, before he went back to looking at his shoes.

"Nice to meet you," Johnny murmured. Steve snorted loudly at Johnny's soft tone.

"Shoot kid, if you wanna hang out with us, you'll have to learn to speak up more!" Ponyboy glared at Steve.

"He doesn't have to speak up if he don't wanna, Steven!" Ponyboy said as he crossed his arms across his chest. The eight year old glared at the young five year old.

"I was talking to Johnny, not you, idiot. And who said you could call me Steven?" Steve shot back.

"I'm not the idiot, you are! And stop telling my new best buddy what to do! And I can call you Steven if I wanna, Steven." Ponyboy hollered.

"I ain't telling him what to do; I'm just saying he needs to speak up! Damn idiot." Steve muttered the last part, but everyone hear him. Ponyboy gasped and pointed a finger at Steve.

"Oh, I'm telling my Momma on you, Steve Randle! I'm telling her that you said the D word!" Ponyboy yelled.

"C'mon guys, quit fightin'." Soda yelled when he noticed the look of fear on the new kid, Johnny's, face.

"He started it!" Both boys said as they pointed fingers at each other. Darry seemed to have had enough of the fighting.

"The two of you stop now, or _I'll _tell Mom on _both _of you. Goodbye Johnny." Ponyboy huffed and said a quick goodbye to his new friend (and they agreed to meet up at the fountain in the park the next day) before he followed his brothers' home. Ponyboy thought there was something odd about that Johnny Cade. He didn't seem to like loud noises or fighting, and he didn't talk much. And who wears long sleeves in the summer? Ponyboy wished he knew why Johnny acted so weird. _I'll just ask him tomorrow, _Ponyboy assured himself.

What Ponyboy didn't know was that Johnny Cade came from an abusive home. In time, he would learn of his new friends home life, but at the moment, Ponyboy didn't know what phrase "child abuse" meant. For now, he would be completely obvious to the horrors of the world. He didn't know what troubled times lie ahead of him; he didn't know that his childhood would be cut short.


	23. Kelly's Close Call

A/N: Another chapter, finally! I hope you like it! Please review and tell me what you think. Please ignore any spelling/grammar mistakes that I make. I try to catch them all but...

Disclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders! S.E. Hinton does!

* * *

><p>It was around midnight, and Kelly Matthews was on her way to the Curtis's. It had been about four months since Bob's death; a lot had changed since then. For one thing, the Socs weren't just jumping greasers anymore; they decided to start jumping the greaser girls as well. Nobody went anywhere alone anymore, especially Johnny, Kelly and Ponyboy. Kelly was a target because she was dating Johnny. Johnny and Ponyboy were obvious targets, of course.<p>

So yes, it was odd for Kelly to be outside by herself this late at night. Normally Two Bit was with her, but he was already at the Curtis place. She had been lucky so far, she could now see the Curtis place and she hadn't seen a Soc yet. What she didn't know was that her good luck was about to end.

Since she was so close to the Curtis place, Kelly let her guard down a while ago. So she didn't hear the mustang pull up, nor did she hear the Socs coming up behind her until the one grabbed her around the waist. Kelly let out a gasp of surprise.

"Well, well, look who we have here." She couldn't see the guy, who had grabbed her, but his lips were right next to her ear and his breath smelled of booze. They were drunk, him and his three buddies.

"Looks like we found Cade's girlfriend, boys, maybe we should teach him a lesson using his girl. Get revenge for Bob!" Kelly was shaking now. She had a slight idea of what they were planning to do, and it scared her to death to think about it.

"Let me go," Kelly managed to get out. The guy and his buddies laughed.

"No way, honey. We have to teach your little, greasy, boyfriend a lesson." Before the guy could do anything to her, Kelly elbowed him in the stomach, hard.

Once he let her go, Kelly swung at all the guys who came her way. She was scared, but despite that she got quite a few good hits on her attackers before they pinned her to the ground. Once she was pinned to the ground, the first guy who grabbed her, a blonde, straddled her hips.

"You're one crazy bitch, you know that?" She glared at him. This caused him to smirk. "Don't worry, we'll teach you some manners." That's when he began to pull her underwear down (She was wearing a skirt).

Kelly's fears were realized at that moment; they were going to rape her. She knew she couldn't get away, so she did the next best thing. She screamed for help.

"Johnny, Two Bit, anyone, help!" that was all she was able to get out before one of the guys that had her pinned to the ground covered her mouth. Her skirt was pulled up now and the blonde guy was pulling down his pants. She prayed that her brother and the guys heard her cries for help.

"No one's going to save you," her attacker said with an evil smile. "You're mine." His underwear were down and just as he was about to enter Kelly, someone grabbed him by the hair and started punching him. Kelly soon realized that it was her brother.

She didn't remember much after that. All she remembered was calling for Johnny.

*Later*

Kelly was in the hospital before she knew it. She couldn't speak, she was in shock. All she wanted was Johnny. That was the only word she spoke until Johnny got there; she could only say his name.

"Honey, Johnny's on his way." Her mother told her at one point.

"Johnny," Kelly whispered. She just wanted her Johnny.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, he came into the hospital room. Kelly felt a sense of mild relief wash over her as he sat down next to her bed and took her hand in his. She was as quiet as a mouse after that.

Johnny, Two Bit and Mrs. Matthews stayed with Kelly that night in the hospital. It was confirmed by the doctors that she wasn't raped, but very close to it. Johnny stayed with her all night, holding her tightly in his arms. He didn't say a word, but he didn't need to. All he needed to do was stay with her and she was fine. All she needed was her Johnny.


	24. A Mother's Touch

A/N: This is how Dally survived being shot in the leg. Yes, it just missed his main artery, but he lost a lot of blood before he made it to the hospital. Anyways, I'm so sorry about not updating for so long. I was getting ready for summer camp, and I just got back yesterday. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm sorry about any spelling or grammar mistakes, that I've made. Please ignore them if you find them!

Warning: I'm a Christian, so I believe in heaven, God and angels. I also have a few of my own believes. I believe that our loved ones sometimes come down to earth to watch over us, not for a very long amount of time, just a few minutes or so. I also believe that they (even if they aren't angels) will have angel wings to fly down to earth to see us. Those are just my beliefs.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders, but I do own the OCs. Please don't sue!

* * *

><p>*A Mother's Touch*<p>

In live and in death, Ellie Sarah Curtis loved her boys. She was like a mother to most of the boys in the gang, even Two Bit who had a mother that loved him but was at work trying to support him and his sister. After her death, it wasn't just the Curtis boys who mourned her; it was the whole gang who mourned. Ellie was the only woman who Dallas Winston would ever consider his mother; she took him as her own as soon as she met him.

Now, Mrs. Curtis sat in heaven with her husband, and Mrs. Randle (Steve's late mother). She watched as three of her boys fought for their lives in Vietnam. Dallas had just found out about his new son, and not even a few hours later, their platoon was attacked. Ellie held onto her husband as she watched her sweet Sodapop shot a gun. It just didn't look right in her option. Her sweet little Sodapop Patrick with a gun, it wasn't right!

"He'll be alright, El. He's a strong boy." Darryl assured her. Mr. Curtis had been in World War II, so when his son received his letter, he cried. But at moments like this, he would hold his beautiful wife and stay strong for her. She needed him.

"He's just a baby, Darryl. They're all just babies." She cried. That's when it happened. All three parents watched in horror as Sodapop was hit with a bullet, right in the anus. Mrs. Curtis let out a wail. No! Not her baby, not her sweet, beautiful Sodapop!

"My baby," She cried. Darryl went stiff at the sight. No, this couldn't be happening. Not to Sodapop, not to Sodapop who was so in love with life.

"_Soda, no," _Dallas yelled right before he was shot in the leg. Mrs. Curtis let out another wail as Dallas fell to the ground. No, this couldn't be happening, this just couldn't be happening.

They watched as Steve looked up from reloading his gun. His eyes went wide when he saw his buddies, lying on the ground, bleeding. Something seemed to have snapped inside of Steve, because he began to shot his gun repeatedly at the enemy. His Sargent actually had to make Steve stop before he hurt himself. Once he got ahold of himself, he ran over to Dallas, who was bleeding way too much. He took off his shirt and pressed it to the wound, praying to God that Dallas would make it.

"_Please don't do this to Cherry, God. Please don't do this to the gang; we just can't handle this God. Please." _Steve muttered under his breath before he yelled,_ "We need a medic, NOW!" _Mrs. Randle cried at the sight of her son. The crazed look in his eyes when he was shooting at the enemy scared her. That wasn't her son, that wasn't her little Stevie.

It seemed like the medic took _way _too long to get over to Dallas, but once they got over to him, they pushed Steve out of the way and began to work on Dally. The loaded him up into the helicopter not long after that. After being pushed away from Dally, Steve went over to his buddy and tried to stop some of that bleeding. To his relief, it wasn't nearly as bad as Dally's wound. He turned Sodapop around, and he was surprised to see that his buddy's brown eyes opened a little.

"_Steve, is that you, buddy?"_ Sodapop asked weakly, Steve bit back a sob.

"_Yeah, buddy, it's me."_ Steve finally managed to say. Mrs. Curtis let out another sob when her son gave a grunt of pain.

"_Remember how I have that-that enga-engagement ring for-for Anne? Remember to-to g-give that to her, i-if I die." _Sodapop managed to gasp out. Steve let out a sob.

"_Don't say that, man! Don't you dare fucking say that!" _Steve said franticly. _"You're going to make it through, buddy. You're going to make it through." _Steve said in a quieter voice this time. Sodapop just gave him a small, pained smile. It was nothing like his normal, blinding smile.

"_Tell my brothers that I love them, Steve." _That was the last thing Soda said before he passed out from the pain and loose of blood.

It wasn't long until the medics loaded Soda into a helicopter and he arrived at the hospital. Once the doctors removed the bullet, they knew that Sodapop would make it, but there was still a small chance that Dallas wouldn't make it through surgery.

Mrs. Curtis begged and pleaded with God to save Dally. In the end, God agreed, but only if she would go down herself and help him. Of course, Mrs. Curtis agreed.

It took only a second for her to get to the military hospital that her boys were in. The first thing she did once she was there was find her son. Once she found him, she gave him a kiss on his forehead, much like she used to do when he was a child and she would sneak into his room, just to watch him and Darry sleep.

"Mama loves you, Sodapop. Mama loves you." She whispered, her tears falling. They didn't hit his face, instead they went right though him. Ellie watched her sleeping son for one more moment before she flew through the hospital to where they were operating on Dally.

"_Doctor, we're losing him," _One of the nurses said. Ellie took a deep breath, unneeded breath and flew over to her "son." She placed her hand on his leg and gave him the strength to make it though. The doctor and nurses gasped in surprise when they felt a faint pulse. They were sure that they had lost him.

"He's alive." A nurse said in an awed tone. "It's a miracle." Another whispered. Mrs. Curtis moved away from his leg and over to his face. She kissed his cheek, just as she had Sodapop.

"I love you very much, Dallas. Please take care of yourself and your new family. That girl loves you very much, and your son is a very beautiful and amazing baby. I love you, my son." With that, she disappeared, on her way back to heaven.

Years later, Dallas would have dreams about a beautiful angel who looked and sounded a lot like Mrs. Curtis. In every dream she said the same thing, _"I love you very much, Dallas. Please take care of yourself and your new family. That girl loves you very much, and your son is a very beautiful and amazing baby. I love you, my son." _

Sodapop would also have dreams, dreams about his mother, his mother with beautiful angel wings and a halo. She too, always said the same thing. _"Mama loves you, Sodapop. Mama loves you."_

* * *

><p><em><em>What did you think? I hope you liked it! Please review guys!


	25. She's the One

A/N: Hello people, another chapter for you. Just so you know, school will be starting for me soon, so I won't be updating much (I'm not updating much now, but you get my point). I hope you enjoy this chapter. I know this is a little cheesy, but whatever. I liked it.

Sorry about any/all spelling or grammar mistakes. I'm not perfect!

Just so you know: Marcia wanted to make her own way, so she didn't take her parents money to buy a nice place of her own. Instead, she got a job and found a crappy apartment.

*A Few Months after Kathy Left Two Bit and Minnie*

It was four o'clock in the morning when Two Bit made it back to his apartment after working all night.

A lot had happened since Kathy left, such as the fact that Two Bit moved out of his mother's house, and that he was now seeing Marcia the Soc, who happened to be living in the apartment down the hall. Of course, she was over at Two Bit's more often than not. She was Minnie's babysitter, and Two Bit's girlfriend, after all.

After climbing two flights of stairs and walking down a long, never ending hallway, Two Bit finally made it to his door. He began to search his pockets for his keys, only to find them and to drop them on the floor.

"Shit," Two Bit swore. He really wasn't having a good day.

The Greaser bent down to pick up his keys. He could feel the ache all over his body from working such a long shift. God, this is why he didn't want a job before. He felt like an old man. Finally he was able to unlock the door.

It was dark in the apartment, even the TV was off. _Marcia must be in my room,_ Two Bit thought tiredly. The greaser took off his jacket and threw it somewhere, too tired to care where it landed.

He sluggishly made his way to Minnie's room. Not matter how tired Two Bit was, he would always check up on his little Princess before he went to bed.

Minnie's room wasn't real fancy, it consisted of a crib, a rocking chair that his mother had gave him, and her toys. Two Bit didn't have the money for anything too over the top, and it wasn't like Minnie would mind at all; she was only a year old.

Two Bit walked over to his daughter's crib, ready to kiss his daughter's forehead goodnight, only to find the crib empty.

Panic began to rise in the pit of Two Bit's stomach. Where was his little girl? Did someone take her? Where was Minnie?

Sleep was long forgotten as Two Bit ran to his bedroom across the hall. He had to wake up Marcia, his little girl was stolen!

Just as he was about to wake her up, Two Bit saw something that made his heart warm.

Marcia was asleep, holding his sleeping princess in her arms. It was the most beautiful thing Two Bit had ever seen. He couldn't believe how natural Marcia looked holding Minnie in her arms, protecting her from any danger. That's when Two Bit realized; Marcia was the one. She was the perfect woman. She had a great sense of humor, she enjoyed Mickey mouse, she was pretty (of course she wasn't blonde, but Two Bit was kind of sick of blondes), and she loved his daughter very much. Hell, she was more of a mother to Minnie in the last few months than Kathy had been for the first year of Minnie's life.

Slowly, Two Bit changed and slipped into bed with two out of the four most important women in his life. He kissed both of their foreheads and whispered, "I love you, both of you." It didn't take long for him to fall asleep, his family and future in his arms.


	26. Promise Me

A/N: Hello people! Here's another chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy it. This chapter will have a follow up chapter, so yeah. Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review!

Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders, but I do own the OCs and the plot.

* * *

><p>*Later that Night, After Sodapop and Steve got home from Vietnam*<p>

Sodapop stood on the front porch, looking out at the falling snow. It had been so long since he had seen snow. Now, after being in Vietnam for almost two years, Soda was finally able to appreciate the snow. It was beautiful, cold and pure. The pure white snow look so much more inviting than the blood stained jungle floor of Vietnam.

"Soda," Soda turned to see his best friend, Steve. Steve looked so much more relaxed now that he was home, but he still looked a little ridged. He was still in war mood, all three of boys were. It was something that would never go away, no matter how many years went by. War changed them, it changed everyone.

"Hey man," Sodapop smiled a little. It was nothing like the blinding smile he normally wore on his face. "I'm thinking about asking her tonight." Sodapop said as he pulled a ring out of his jacket.

Steve looked at the ring, then back to his buddy's face. "Are you sure you wanna ask her tonight, Sodapop?" Steve asked his buddy. Sodapop nodded a determined look in his eyes.

"I love her, Steve. I haven't seen her in so long, and I don't ever want to leave her again. The only way that I can guarantee that is if I make Anne my wife." He stopped for a moment, his eyes fixed on the ring. "I'm kinda glad that I waiting 'til I got home to ask her. Could you imagine what would have happened if I would've asked her to marry me then got killed in Vietnam?" Sodapop asked his face grim.

"Anne would have been heartbroken. She really loves ya, man." Steve muttered.

"And I love her. I'm gonna ask her tonight." He looked up at Steve. "I just wanted to thank you for…being a great friend and agreeing to send the ring to Anne if I would have died."

Steve shook his head. "You don't have to thank me, man. You didn't die; I didn't have to send the ring, so you don't have to thank me. Plus you're my best friend, Soda, I couldn't just say no to your request." Soda pulled his friend into a hug.

"Thank you," Sodapop said again as they pulled away from the hug. Steve nodded.

"You're welcome, man." With that, the two Vietnam vets went into the warm house.

Anne was sitting with her sister, but as soon as she saw Sodapop she jumped up and ran into his arms.

"Hey baby," She whispered. Soda smiled as he kissed her lips softly.

"Hey honey." He whispered back. Her beautiful blue eyes looked into his brown ones.

"Why were you standing out on the porch?" She asked her eye curious. Soda smiled sadly.

"I missed the snow. I haven't seen snow since I left." Anne gave him a kiss.

"Well you get to see it now," She said with a smile.

"Anne, would you like to go for a walk with me?"

Before long, the young couple was walking hand in hand, on their way to the DX. They talked, laughed and giggled, having a great time.

"God I've missed you." Sodapop said as they stopped at the DX.

"I've missed you too, honey." Anne told him. Sodapop took a deep breath. It was now or never.

"Anne, what would you say if I said I never want to leave your side again?" She gave him an odd look.

"I'd ask you how you would manage that." Anne told him. Sodapop took one last deep breath before he got down onto one knee. He could feel the little bit of snow on the sidewalk seep through his pants. Anne gasped.

"Anne, I never want to leave your side ever again. I want to wake up next to you for the rest of my life; I want to have a life with you. Anastasia Smirnov, would you marry me?" Sodapop finished his small speech, a little out of breath.

Anne took a deep breath. "Promise me you'll never leave me." Anne whispered.

"I promise." Soda vowed.

"Then yes," Tears began to fall. "Yes Sodapop, I will marry you."

Sodapop couldn't believe his ears; she said yes, she wanted to be his wife!

Before Anne could blink, Sodapop stood up and pulled her into a long, deep kiss. After getting over the shock, Anne wrapped her arms around his neck and began to kiss him back.

They didn't think about the cold, or how Darry and Sophie would take the news, or anything else for that matter. All that mattered to them at that moment was each other. They stood there, under the street light at ten o'clock at night, kissing. They were in love.

Sodapop was happy again, he had his brothers, his friends, his best buddy, and now he was going to marry the love of his life.

Life seemed to be looking up.

* * *

><p>Yep, so tell me what you think, please. Thank you all for reading, and thank you to all of those who have reviewed so far, you guys rock. :)<p> 


End file.
